Kakashi and the Kidnapped Kunoichi Book5
by Kopykat Kakashi
Summary: Sequel to KCK. Kakashi forms the ultimate espionage team with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino for a rescue mission which takes them to Hidden Cloud Village and beyond. Will they arrive in time or will they end up killing each other first? New:Parts 2&3
1. Part 1,1 The Mission

Author's Notes:

Summary: Kakashi recruits the ultimate espionage/rescue team of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino to find and rescue the Raikage of Thunder Country. Some humor and KakxOC, ShikaxIno, NejixTenten, NarxSak.

_Kakashi and the Kidnapped Kunoichi _is the fifth story in the _Chronicles of Kakashi and the Kunoichi from Thunder Country_. This is 95 percent readable without the first 4 stories, but if you like this one, please go back and read the others (this story contains spoilers for the other stories). It's different than the previous stories and more like other Naruto stories since most of it involves Naruto characters on a mission.

The main original character of the other stories is Otori Rikako who was born in Thunder Country (aka Lightning Country, but I think thunder sounds better with country) and was adopted by a retired shinobi medic in Konoha. "Rikako" has a dual meaning depending on the kanji. It can mean child of Rika (her adoptive mom's name) or divided child of fire (she tends to have divided loyalties).She is currently the Raikage (aka Maruyama Rikako, her birth mother's lineage) and has had an on/off relationship with Kakashi.

I started this series around ep 60 so this is not according to canon. But in order to fit into my timeline (if you read the first story you'll understand why), the team members are about 24 years old, but I've kept their personalities the same.

I did make some changes from the previous stories to be a bit more in line with the series - Tsunade is now Hokage, albeit 11 years late. The countries in Naruto are apparently rather small so now I estimate a day to get from Leaf to Cloud Village.

Other notes, I changed my writing style to typical past tense. There are less plot elements to spoil, so I also spend a bit more time delving into the main characters' relationship.This story is the turning point in the series, so hopefully it's more approachable to Naruto fans who are normally anti-OCs.

**BOOK V: KAKASHI AND THE KIDNAPPED KUNOICHI**

_**Part I The Mission**_

_**The Cloud Shinobi**_

Kakashi was in a good mood. It was a nice sunny morning, not a cloud in the sky. He was spending it by the river - his feet splashing in the cool water. _She's_ not around now, so he's reading one of his adult books, _in public with no book cover_. His small act of rebellion gave him a self satisfied feeling.

_How does Jiraiya do it? A man his age still turning out such great books! _Kakashi was reading volume 2 of Jiraiya's fifth series "Painful Paradise." He was thinking that when he retired in a couple of years, he would try his hand at writing something like it. He had enough material and experience…_and the things she could do with kage bunshin and henge… but it would have to be under a carefully protected pseudonym or she would seriously kill me for sure!_

His vacation was coming up next week. Usually she came back to Konoha, but now it's his turn to travel. _Who said long distance relationships couldn't work out?_ It's been a year since they agreed to this arrangement. Less nagging and fighting, quite a perfect relationship when you thought about it. And no concerns about fidelity - he's too lazy to pursue someone else, and she's too busy. He still received the occasional propositions from women (and men!) who slipped him their names in carefully worded notes. If they had known his significant other was a rather bad-tempered kunoichi, who could scramble their brains with a thought, who could lightning fry them in 2 directions, who could summon a flock of ravens to peck out their eyes, who could roast them alive slowly and suffocate them in a tomb of earth, he doubted if any of them would have taken the initiative. Good thing she trusted him and knew he preferred his books to anything real and complicated, which was why she hadn't banned them completely. _Civilian girls were nice but not really that interesting in bed. _

Yep, a long distance relationship where they met for a few days every couple of months really worked out quite well. Sure it would be nice to wake up next to her in the middle of the night after a horrific nightmare, where he would see his friends and family die again, and have her hold and comfort him. But she would normally say "What's the matter with you? Go back to sleep! Stop waking me up!" But then again…she would stay up and hold him until he fell asleep first.

A feather drifting on wind currents and pulled down by gravity, finally floated down onto Kakashi's lap. He looked up to see the eagle flying in the coded pattern, a summons from the Hokage_. What a way to waste a perfect day_. He sighed, put on his sandals, and put away his book. _Another day, another mission, another ryou…_ Despite his lack of enthusiasm, he concentrated chakra to his feet and hurried over to the Hokage's administrative building.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

A cloud shinobi waited in the reception area, a handsome young man about twenty with light brown hair and eyes, looking a bit confused and insecure. He wore the grey robes of the Cloud shinobis, but his were trimmed with silver threads.

_A cloud shinobi? Is it a message from Rikako? But what official business could it be and why was I called in? _Kakashi started to get a sinking feeling. _There's something terribly wrong._

Hokage Tsunade sat behind the long table with her usual annoyed look. "So, you've finally arrived, Kakashi," she said with an undertone of disapproval. She frowned at him, then turned to the visitor. "Please repeat your request."

"I'm not officially representing Hidden Cloud Village, this is, I guess more of a personal thing, but it does affect the whole of Thunder Country, and I might be crazy, but I really think something is wrong, I've had this feeling for the past couple of days and well, I can't personally afford an S class mission, but once I'm proved right, the treasury would cover…but I really hope I'm wrong…" It all came out in an incoherent rushed stammer.

Kakashi fixed his single exposed eye on the visitor and asked sharply, "What are you talking about?"

Hokage Tsunade's brow furrowed at Kakashi's lack of etiquette. "Please just state your request simply."

The young man took a deep breath, and managed to speak more slowly. "My name is Ikuma Sakai. I am an advisor to Maruyama Rikako, Raikage of Thunder Country. The current Raikage is not the real Raikage. I believe Raikage Maruyama Rikako has been replaced by a double! I have no proof, just a feeling. I've worked closely with her over the past year…and I know it's not her!" He blushed after the last comment.

_Who is this kid and why hasn't Rikako ever mentioned him? _Kakashi asked aloud, "Exactly what is your position?"

"I'm one of her advisors."

"Aren't you rather young to be an advisor?" _And kind of too silly,_ Kakashi added to himself.

"Why are you asking me these questions? There's no time to waste. It's been over 3 days now!"

"Well, we need to be careful that this isn't some kind of trap." Kakashi said slowly, pondering the possibilities.

"A trap?"

"Yes, perhaps you're from an opposing faction and in fact the Raikage is exactly who she is and you are trying to get us to assassinate her…"

"No way, I…she…" he blushed again.

"All right, let's say what you're telling us is true, why are you here?" _This guy blushes more than Iruka! What is his real relationship with Rikako? _Kakashi tried to focus his attention on the Cloud shinobi's words rather than his own suspicions.

"Well, I can't trust anyone at Hidden Cloud. I don't know who her enemies are, I have no idea what to do…"

"Are you really an advisor?"

He turned even redder, especially around the ears, "Yes I am, she appointed me herself. I'm an expert on the genealogy of the clans of Thunder Country."

"Then you are familiar with her powers?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then how do you think the switch was made?"

"I don't know. I only know it's not an illusion…"

"Start from the beginning, when did you first notice the change?"

"It was about 3 days ago. I had a meeting with her to discuss revamping some of the academy graduation requirements. She didn't show up. She never misses an appointment." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Then when I tracked her down, she wasn't interested at all and said to leave things as they were. It was her idea in the first place to reform the academy!"

"That's it?"

"Well, there's more, little things I've picked up from others. She's spending more time on her appearance. Yawning during meetings. I know it's not much but..."

"All right, we'll assemble a team to investigate. Perhaps you should lie low for a while."

"If I'm missing at my post, it might be suspicious."

"Well, be careful and stay out of her way. We'll be contacting you once we arrive."

"Yes sir! Thank you!"

Hokage Tsunade had been listening in. Her brow furrowed even more deeply at the political ramifications. "This is a S-class mission of the highest priority! We'll worry about billing later!" She handed Kakashi a scroll. "Here's a list of available personnel. You have carte blanche to assemble a team. I understand she used to be a jounin of Konoha and...a close friend of yours." She raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded and ignored her tone, thinking_ is that in my dossier or did she hear it as shinobi gossip?_ He looked over the list. He would need a team with skill in surveillance. Neji with his byakugan's penetrating vision would be of paramount help in locating her. Shikamaru with his intelligence and shadow techniques was always a great asset. Ino with her mind powers could be useful and maybe one more…Naruto with his power and stamina, well, hopefully he won't get in the way. A bit larger than the usual platoon, but then again if his suspicions were correct, things could be very messy indeed.

_**The Team**_

Tsunade's secretary gave the summoning bird its instructions and released it to fly in a pattern akin to the dance of the bumblebees. In the sky it soared and dipped, back and forth to illustrate the names of the persons summoned and the location to meet.

...-...-...-...-

Neji was training when out of the literal back corner of his byakugan he saw the shadow of the bird. He turned his head slightly and tested his range and telescopic vision. He saw the bird from afar but waited as it flew closer for the complete message before leaving.

"Another mission?" Tenten asked disappointedly, hoping to get in some quality training time in and maybe something more.

"Yes. Maybe this one will be more interesting than the last few I've had. It must be important. The eagle's flying pattern indicates it's an urgent mission. I'd better get going…"

...-...-...-...-...-

Shikamaru and Ino were together playing shogi. Or rather, Shikamaru was trying to interest Ino in learning the game to improve her field strategy.

"So you say this piece moves that way and that piece moves like this? Why is this game so complicated!"

"Sigh, so troublesome, maybe I should have started you off with go instead…no…maybe tic-tac-toe…"

Bam! Ino performed the seal for mind confusion, which caused Shikamaru to fall face forward against the chess board! The pieces flew all around them and the board crashed to the floor.

"You little b…" Shikamaru was about to say when he saw the summoning bird…

...-...-...-...-

Naruto was having his mid-morning ramen. He would have had it for breakfast but he woke up late after a night of carousing and drinking with Lee.

_Flashback to the previous night:_

_The two were drowning their sorrows and complaining of their lack of love life and agonizing over Sakura who was still resolved to have no one but Sasuke. _

"_Why can't two good looking, studly guys like us get dates?" moaned Lee._

_Naruto who was teetering on the edge of sobriety thought to himself, "There's only one good looking stud here!" But he said aloud, "Yeah, what is it with these women! Why am I stuck on a Saturday night with you?"_

"_What! You don't enjoy my company?"_

"_I'd rather stare at a blank wall than your thick eyebrows!"_

"_That's it!" Lee, having forgotten his 2 drink maximum, was already drunk and started demonstrating his drunken fist techniques on Naruto by using the tables, chairs, bottles, cups… Finally the bouncer had to summon Gai to take Lee down. Lee was banned from all bars in Konoha, indefinitely. Naruto, having pled innocent, helped clean up and retained his good standing with the bar manager._

A slight tap on the window attracted Naruto's attention away from his steaming cup of ramen. Naruto read the birds' summoning movements and realized that it's an urgent mission and he had to go to the hokage's conference room immediately. But his cup ramen was still too hot to eat! What a dilemma! But Naruto had plenty of practice scarfing down food, no matter what the temperature or taste. He just needed an extra minute…

...-...-...-...-...-

Kakashi was not surprised at the Cloud shinobi's exigency. Something tragic always befell those he cared about. He had foolishly hoped after the last incident, which resulted in Rikako becoming the Raikage, that life would be peaceful for a good long while. She had to be alive. He willed it with all his might. If she were not, if like his parents and friends, if she were to disappear from his life, what would he do? She was the only one in a very long time to enter his inner sanctum, though admittedly she had forced her way in without permission. If she were gone, he would be alone again, alone with his somber thoughts and dark memories. But he would continue to exist, just like the time before her, just as he was then.

Before she left for Thunder Country…if he had asked her to stay… if he had proposed to her immediately… but he had hesitated, afraid of her answer. Afraid she would agree and he would be permanently bound to her and be permanently responsible for her…afraid what would happen if he lost her. So it was too late and she made her decision to leave without informing him. Then there was the failed coup, the civil war…and all that she went through…he was unable to protect her at all. But when they reconciled, he no longer felt that fear of possibly losing her to uncontrollable circumstances. He didn't need to worry about her. She was powerful, very strong, and intelligent. She could protect herself. Nothing would happen. But now this…

Uncharacteristically, Kakashi waited impatiently for the team to assemble_. I hope I picked the right team_. Neji and Naruto were now jounins. Neji took on missions while balancing his clan responsibilities. Naruto volunteered for every A and S class mission available. Ino had taken over the flower arrangement class from Suzume and did not go on missions very often. And Shikamaru, what a wasted talent, would not teach since kids were too troublesome, and preferred B missions. He spent the rest of his time hustling shogi and helping his dad raise deer and formulate medicaments.

Neji arrived first, then Ino and Shikamaru. They all nodded to each other and to Kakashi, sat down, and waited in silence. The tension in the air caused by the anticipation of an urgent dangerous mission forbade any conversation. After a few uncomfortable minutes, Naruto rushed in last saying he had to finish the very last drop of his ramen. Shikamaru gave him his how troublesome look. Neji did not deign to say anything. Ino rolled her eyes. Everyone was silent, seeing the serious look in Kakashi's eye which was in contrast to his nonchalant posture - his hands in his pockets, leaning against the back wall of the conference room.

Kakashi looked over his hastily assembled team. It's been a while since he had been on a serious team mission, and never with all of these guys. _I hope they all get along_. _They're now all mature adults, no longer adolescents. Well, mature physically anyway. _Shikamaru looked just like his father, long and lanky, but his height was obscured by his poor posture. Neji was also tall, but he sat straight and appeared to tower over everyone else. His black hair, tied at the ends, reached his waist. Ino had developed into a very well endowed and attractive young woman, as expected. Her long blond hair was curled into a tight bun and held in place with pins and a dark blue scrunchie. Naruto was taller than Ino, shorter than the other men, but built strong and stocky. All except Naruto were wearing the Leaf shinobi uniforms, dark blue long sleeve shirts with matching pants and the green vests with lots of pockets. Naruto wore a green aerodynamic jumpsuit under his vest. Kakashi frowned at his lack of fashion sense_, At least he's not wearing leg warmers_. Ino's attire was slightly different. Her shirt collar was cut rather low to show off her assets, and her pants were rather tight fitting, _very kunoichi-like. _They all waited for Kakashi to begin.

"All right team, here's the mission, it's a S class mission involving the Raikage of Thunder Country. It's possible that the Raikage has been replaced by a double about 3 days ago."

"A double? How is that possible?" asked Naruto.

"Idiot, don't you remember Orochimaru imitating the Kazekage and Tsunade molding her chakra to change her appearance? Virtually anything is possible no matter how improbable, even you being Hokage," scoffed Shikamaru.

"Well, I thought only those with their special powers could do something like that," replied Naruto defensively.

"The Raikage, finally a mission worthy of my attention," Neji said in his cool way which held no hint of enthusiasm despite his words.

"How will we know whether it's the real Raikage or a double?" asked Ino. "I can control minds, but not read them."

Naruto laughed, "Well, Kakashi sensei would definitely be able to tell, she and him…" he held up his pinky.

Bonk! Kakashi casually cuffed Naruto on the head and continued dispassionately. "Once we get to the foot of the mountain where Hidden Cloud Village resides, Shikamaru, Ino and I will continue up the mountain to Hidden Cloud Village. Neji and Naruto will wait in the lodging village below to gather information."

Naruto protested, "Hey, I don't want to miss out on the action…"

"Quiet." Kakashi hit him on the head again. He sighed. Naruto was nearly 24, but still acted much like he did when he was 12. How would he ever be Hokage if he didn't grow up? "The first part of the mission is espionage and requires secrecy and subtlety, not your specialty, Naruto. We need to first determine whether the Raikage is authentic, if not, then we need to find out where she is being held. We must move immediately, meet by the Konoha main gate in half an hour with your survival gear, weapons, shinobi rations, and Naruto and Neji - a change of civilian clothes." His one eye stared at Naruto pointedly. "Even at a fast chakra pace, it will take more than a day to get there since we have to avoid any sentries. I'll give you more information on the way."

"Why do we have to avoid sentries? We're allies after all," asked Naruto.

"Yes, but we don't know who's involved in this conspiracy," Kakashi answered.

Shikamaru noted to himself that Kakashi was assuming she was still alive, but he said nothing to correct him.

Neji, however, didn't have that type of sensitivity. "It's been days, do you really think she's still alive? Seems unlikely to me."

Kakashi shrugged and gave him his usual calm casual smile. "We won't know till we find her, will we?" But he thought coldly, _If she were dead, I would know. _


	2. Part 1,2 Traveling and Training

_Author's Notes: I added a short paragraph to the author's notes in chapter 1 about my OC's background for those who have not read the previous stories. Spoilers to the other stories start in this chapter._

_**Traveling to Hidden Cloud Village**_

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru started to say and then hesitated, unsure how Kakashi would react. "Is it wise for you to lead the mission? Considering the emotional involvement…"

"It will be fine. I have more experience than all of you put together." His tone left no room for discussion.

Shikamaru shrugged and thought, _Better for me, less responsibility that way._

Kakashi led the team since he had traveled to Thunder Country more often than the others and knew the roads and terrain well. He also knew where the sentries were normally posted. Rikako had told him (rather reluctantly, she felt it was a betrayal to her country) to help expedite his travels. Shikamaru followed on Kakashi's right, Naruto on his left, Ino in the center and Neji in the rear - the diamond formation. Ino, as the weakest member of the team, had to be protected. Kakashi and Shikamaru had things to discuss. In addition to his byakugan, Neji was strong and smart, important aspects to guard the rear. In his position, Naruto's power could support both the front and back. The team hurried along the main roads at first then as more secrecy was required,they leaped from branch to branch.

_Traveling with these four has not been a barrel of laughs, but more like a barrel of literal monkeys_, thought Kakashi as he tried to ignore the constant bickering. Neji returned to his arrogant self since he became the adopted heir to the Head Hyuuga family (poor Hinata and Hanabi were just not good enough). Shikamaru was still the same sarcastic complainer; Ino still trying to boss everyone around, but she seemed wary of Neji; and Naruto still constantly talking when he should be silent.

Ino, "Really, Shikamaru, with your intelligence, you should be jounin by now. Look, even Naruto is a jounin…

Naruto, "Hey, what's that supposed to…"

Ino, "Don't you want to reach your full potential? The next round of jounin tests is coming up. If I had your smarts…"

Shikamaru, "Too troublesome!" _That Ino, always riding me for being lazy, worse than my mother!_

Shikamaru could have made jounin long ago if he wanted, but was too lazy to take the jounin tests. Instead he stayed a chuunin with less life threatening missions, but taking on the occasional A or S mission when specifically requested. And he still lived at home - too lazy to move out, tolerating his mom in return for meals and laundry. He was not happy about this mission. As he traveled, he pieced together all the information Kakashi had given them, analyzed the pieces, and restructured them again and again to formulate a plan.

"A clan of mind readers…even Ino can't do that. This mission is so troublesome! How to outwit a possible mind reader…" _If Ino had that power, I'd be wrapped around her finger so tightly, she'd get gangrene._

"Well, Rikako's powers are quite advanced. Her sister is not nearly as powerful. She can't mind read as well as Rikako, but she does have strong psionic attacks," noted Kakashi.

Shikamaru added that piece of information to his growing list. Suddenly, a disturbing thought came to him, one that made him clench his teeth. "Rikako…I played shogi with her a few times long ago. She beat me once, the only one who ever beat me. But she's a mind reader! She knew my every move…she cheated! Geez, that had me upset for days…"

Kakashi laughed to himself. _Yes she would do that. She didn't like shogi or most games, found them a waste of time. But she would play shogi with Shikamaru just to see how his mind worked, how he formulated strategy. That's what she was interested in. Of course, she didn't like to lose all the time, so she probably did cheat, just to show him up._

Neji's brow furrowed as he considered this revelation. "I remember the first time I trained with her. She stabbed me from the back. Did she read my mind to anticipate my moves?"

Kakashi continued to listen to their reminiscences but said nothing. S_he didn't need to read your mind for that. She was just testing the byakugan's abilities, but you pissed her off by disrespecting her family name._

Ino pondered, "I met her once in the advanced field first aid class. She was kind of annoying. She kept correcting the instructor. And she didn't seem very friendly. Oh, uh, er…no insult intended Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged, _Ino's right, she wasn't very friendly unless there was a reason to be. And sometimes her know-it-all attitude was annoying though she usually tried to downplay that. But she did end up teaching that class for a few months before…before she had to leave._

Ino took Kakashi's non-response as being mad at her so she apologized. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to say…sometimes I talk without thinking, sorry."

Kakashi turned his head to give a her a smile from underneath his mask and replied, "Don't worry about it, Rikako would be the first to admit those faults." Ino was a simple character, a diva with a short temper but a good heart. What she thought and what she felt was reflected in her words and actions, not so with Rikako. You could never be sure if what she said was the truth, her version of the truth, or a lie so twisted it could be true, or a downright lie that she thought was for the best. Their relationship would have been so much simpler if Rikako were more like Ino…but less pushy…and smarter…and…in truth he loved her as she was, despite her faults…well, he could do without the mind manipulations…

Naruto said thoughtfully, "Well, it's not like the two of you have anything in common…"

Ino frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto thought of how Rikako usually dressed plainly, conservatively, in black. "Well…look at the way you're dressed…"  
"What's wrong with the way I dress?" asked Ino, her voice starting to rise in anger.

Naruto innocently explained, "Maybe you should wear something that fit instead of two sizes too…" Crash! Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Ino used her mind confusion to trip him. Naruto tumbled from the tree but was able to catch hold of a lower branch before he hit the ground.

Kakashi rebuked them angrily, "This is a serious mission! We can't waste any time or risk any injuries before we get there. Stop fooling around!"

It was very rare to see Kakashi lose his temper. Naruto and Ino mumbled their apologies and the team fell silent for a while.

_**Training**_

The sun was now setting as they approached the neutral zone between Fire Country and Thunder Country. The team had traveled without a break for hours. Kakashi finally came to a full stop. "We'll break now and refresh your mind block techniques."

Kakashi instructed the team while they wolfed down their shinobi rations and soldier pills.

"Mind attacks are difficult but not impossible to defend against. Shinobis with such techniques are very rare. Fortunately we have among us one who is proficient in several types of mind techniques." Kakashi looked over at Ino. She sat straighter on the log, smiled, and almost waved. "Mind techniques are like genjutsu but genjustu affects the five senses while mind attacks directly affect the brain. We may be dealing with mind reading, subliminal suggestions and psionic attacks. Ino's best techniques are mind transfer and mind confusion. She should have some natural resistance. The rest of you will have to work a bit harder. Now you all have had past training in mind blocks and resisting brainwashing and hypnotism. It's basically the same training. You just need to focus and prepare a mental barrier by building layers of walls within your mind. At the center, focus on the one thing that gives you your sense of self. Techniques to guard against mental attacks are rarely 100 percent effective, but their intent is to delay or mitigate the effects so that you can further defend yourself with another justsu or get away from the enemy."

Three of the other four shinobis nodded in comprehension. Naruto was thinking how he ate all his shinobi rations and will have nothing for later.

"Okay, team, concentrate and square off against Ino one by one. I'll go first then Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto."

They meditated for a while, then Ino tried to use her mind confusion technique on each of them in turn.

Kakashi thought of his sharingan, how he obtained it, his friend's sacrifice, and how he was who he was now because of it. His sharingan gave him some protection against genjutsu, but not the high level techniques practiced by Itachi, nor direct mind attacks. He had torely onhis old Anbu mind block techniques. Ino stood twenty feet from him and performed the seal for mind confusion. He could feel the pressure, as if the barometer suddenly fell and a headache were coming. If he had not been prepared, his legs and arms would have gone numb and Ino would have controlled them. But Kakashi closed his mind tightly and used an earth jutsu to quickly disappear into the ground and suddenly reappear behind Ino, who gave a slight shriek in surprise. "All right," Kakashi nodded to the rest of the team, "that's how it's done. Neji you're up next."

Neji thought of his cursed seal which made him work harder to be recognized, and to supercede the head family. He was the man he became because of his cursed seal. He activated his byakugan and stared at Ino. Ino gulped and blanched a bit. She had been afraid of him since the first time they took the chuunin exams. _Those eyes with their penetrating vision…wait a sec…exactly what is he looking at? His byakugan doesn't protect him from mind attacks, so why does he have them activated…unless…unless he's some kind of pervert…_ Ino felt her cheeks turn red. She quickly did the seal for mind confusion, trying to concentrate as hard as she could.

Neji was observing her chakra flow with his byakugan. When she performed her seal he too felt the disturbing pressure on his brain_. So that's what a mind attack feels like. I'll be ready for it,_ he noted to himself. Against physical attacks he could protect himself by releasing chakra from the tenketsus. But mind attacks were different. He saw Ino's chakra being concentrated around her brain. He inferred that chakra was being converted to electromagnetic brainwaves and projected out. Neji concentrated his chakra to the chakra pathways around his brain, trying to blockthe brainwaves. _If this works, it will be another layer of protection in addition to the typical mind blocks_. It seemed to be working…

Neji ran toward Ino, his veins bulging around his blank eyes…

_What the f…is he trying to kill me?_ Ino thought in a panic. She ducked down and rolled out of the way. Neji missed her by barely an inch

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is just practice!" Ino yelled at him.

Neji almost shrugged. He calmly replied, "I was going to stop short of actually hurting you. Besides, this is good practice for you as well."

Ino scowled angrily at Neji but was too afraid of him to let loose the string of expletives on the tip of her tongue. _I'll have to find a way to get back at him, but not directly, without him knowing it was me. Maybe I'll make up something to tell Tenten…I'll tell Sakura that Neji was hitting on me…no… he was hitting on Naruto during this mission! Then she'll tell Lee who will tell Tenten…Yeah that's it! _Ino was now back to smiling as she faced Shikamaru.

Shikamaru thought of shogi, how he'd rather be playing that instead of being on this troublesome mission, and how he wanted to write a book on shogi but even that was too troublesome. He looked over at Ino who just seemed way too enthusiastic about this training. _I'd better not fool around. I should really concentrate or she'll catch me off guard and then I'll never hear the end of it..._

Shikamaru was used to Ino using her mental attacks on him. During their first chuunin exam, she had transferred her mind into his body to copy down the answers she stole from Sakura. And whenever he pissed her off, which was quite often given her bad temper, she would repeatedly use mind confusion to make him trip or walk into a wall. So he had practiced using mind block techniques, though he didn't let her know about it. _Keep it a secret and use it as a trump card against her when it's important._

So now Shikamaru had to demonstrate for Kakashi that he could delay Ino's attack. Shikamaru established the walls in his mind and blocked Ino's mind confusion attack, and then performed the seal for shadow imitation. At twenty feet, his shadow lengthened by the setting sun easily bound her shadow. Shikamaru smiled back at Ino and started to think of ways to humiliate her. _Maybe I can strip off my clothes…_

Ino recognized that shrewd look and tried talking her way out of his pending plans, "That was really good Shikamaru, on your first try too! You're so smart! I wish I could be more like you…"

Kakashi astutely stepped in before anything could happen. "All right, Naruto, you're next." _These guys are good,_ _both on their first try,_ Kakashi thought, _let's see how Naruto does._

Naruto thought of a super-size bowl of ramen because he was hungry. Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru had successfully fended off Ino's attacks long enough to perform a jutsu of their own, but poor Naruto continued to fall on his face as Ino tripped him over and over and over, smiling and giggling all the while, _This is sooo much fun!_

_She must have it in for me! She's gotta be pouring extra effort and extra chakra against me! I'm a jounin, I have to be able to fend her off!_ _I just need to concentrate better. _Naruto thought back to his rasengan training with Jiraiya and of Iruka's leaf lesson so many years ago. _It's the same thing...maybe l need to concentrate on something else. _Naruto then thought about the demon fox within him. He had accepted its presence as part of himself for so long now that he rarely thought about it anymore. In the beginning he was wary of it, but as he learned to control its power, it became no more disturbing to him than having an extra finger (actually, having an extra finger would have been much more disturbing). _My sense of self...I am not the fox demon...but my power comes from it...it is part of me..._

Naruto envisioned the huge fiery demon in its barred sealed cage deep within the dungeon of his mind. He built a maze of walls around it. He focused on it for a minute then opened his eyes and smiled at Ino. "Try it again!" he ordered enthusiastically.

Kakashi watched in satisfaction to see Naruto finally fend off Ino's mind confusion long enough to retreat from her line of sight, which she needed for the technique to succeed, and into a tree, by using kawarimi. "All right team, good job," Kakashi announced, "pack up and let's move. We'll be traveling all night."

"We should make better time under the cover of night, right?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru shook his head. "There are probably more sentries roaming the borders. It'll be just as troublesome," he sighed.

As they hurried along, the landscape started to change from the green forests of Hidden Leaf Village and Fire Country to the more rocky terrain of Thunder Country. At certain stretches, Kakashi would stop and indicate to the team to go slower or be extra quiet.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

_More author's notes: I'm making an extra effort to write a full story with a bit more dialogue and description than in the previous stories in this series, which were the first fanfics I ever wrote. I've been thinking of rewriting the previous ones once I'm done with the series to make them more similar in writing style and adding in deleted passages. If you read the others, please leave a comment. I've noticed that my first story was added to a couple of people's fav list but they did not leave a review (may be because I didn't know I had to check allow anonymous reviews until recently). This is my pet project (it is much harder to create a good believable OC than just using preset Naruto chars) and my other stories are just side projects to me though they get more reviews. Thanks for reading this far!_


	3. Part 1,3 Kakashi's Reflections

_Author's notes: Not much action in this chapter, plot will pick up in the next chapter._

_**More Traveling**_

Hours later, as they were well pass the border into Thunder Country, Ino started up again. "I've never been to Thunder Country before. What's it like here?"

Shikamaru had been carefully observing the land as they passed. He said in his analytical tone, "Looks like a lot of quarries, which means the economy in this area is probably based on mining for precious metals, stones, and important minerals. The mountainous regions are habitable for certain breeds of goats with the finest wool. But along the coast there will be fishing and ports for trading."

Ino said suggestively, trying to give Shikamaru a hint, "Does that mean I can pick up some good jewelry at a discount?"

Shikamaru muttered "Geez…is that all you women think of?"

"Hey, I'm being practical, saving money, getting a good deal, you know," replied Ino defensively.

Naruto chimed in, "That's a good idea, maybe I can pick up something for Sakura, too. You can help me pick up something, right Ino?"

Ino shrugged, "Why bother? Nothing you do will ever make her look at you the way she looked at Sasuke."

"I've gotta try, no matter what! It's like my dream to be Hokage!" exclaimed Naruto.

_I can't believe they're talking about shopping and buying souvenirs! We're supposed to be on a serious, probably dangerous mission! _thought Kakashi. But then, how should a shinobi cope with the dangers and potential tragedies present during each day of their lives? Kakashi momentarily forgot his own flippant attitude during dangerous missions. All he could think of now was racing to save her before it was too late.

Silent for most of the trip, Neji finally pondered, "So little Otori Rikako is the Raikage. Who would have thought that was to be her destiny."

"We make our own destiny. Haven't you learned that by now?" insisted Naruto.

Neji responded thoughtfully, "Perhaps some of us, but I hear it was thrust upon her."

"Ah, for a kunoichi to hold such a position of power, and so young too," Ino said enviously.

"Yeah, why ain't I Hokage yet! When will old lady Tsunade formally acknowledge me?" ranted Naruto.

Ino retorted, "Maybe when you get a brain to go with your power!"

_Sigh, they're at it again_, Kakashi thought, _they don't know what it cost her to gain that position and what it's costing her now._

_**Kakashi's Reflections**_

Near noon the next day the team finally arrived within sight of the lodging village at the foot of the mountain where Hidden Cloud Village resided.

Shikamaru argued with Kakashi, "We all need time to rest. We've been traveling for over 24 hours straight with only a couple of short breaks."

Kakashi responded, "Every second could matter. We all brought soldier pills."

"We've already taken some to get here as quickly as we have. We won't be effective on no rest and my shadow techniques have better range later in the day. Soldier pills have side effects and they should be used conservatively, preferably in emergencies and during battle. We don't know how long this mission will take."

Kakashi finally agreed and told the team to rest up. He knew Shikamaru was right, but he had to protest. If they did not arrive in time, then it wouldn't be his fault, would it? They camped outside the village, far enough to avoid detection. While the others got some shuteye, Kakashi kept watch. He probably needed as much rest, or more, than any of them, but he knew he would not be able to sleep, thinking about the last time he saw her.

_Flashback:_

_She was up at dawn, not unusual for her, though it was their last night together and you'd think she'd have stayed in bed longer, but it seemed she couldn't wait to leave. All shinobis were light sleepers, so despite her stealth in getting out of bed, he woke. He sat up and_ _watched her as she packed her bag, getting ready to return to Hidden Cloud Village. She wore a plain blue silk robe and her normally straight hair was a bit tangled from sleep. Each movement was decisive and methodical as she organized her items to conserve space and distribute the weight in her backpack. (She always returned with a lighter bag after dropping off some books for him. But he never had the heart to tell her the Thunder Country writers were not as good or creative or explicit as Jiraiya.) You would think, with her bag containing less material, she would simply throw her things in, everything would fit easily. But still she gave such a seemingly routine task her undivided attention, packing as methodically as she did everything else. He started to feel neglected. Kakashi busied himself by observing her, trying to burn her image into his memory…just in case…_

_Anyone would describe her as petite, with dark hair and eyes. There the concurrence might end. She was pretty enough most would say, some would say attractive, some others would even say beautiful. An objective observer might say her features were regular and symmetrical, nothing particularly outstanding, rather nondescript if each feature were analyzed on its own - a heart shaped face with a small nose and delicate mouth and eyes that seemed larger than they actually were (like all anime characters!). But somehow the overall composite picture was more than the sum of its parts. Her attractiveness lay more in the way she carried herself, with an easy confidence, a cool air of authority and lack of conceit (unless she was in her condescending mode - that was really irritating). Of course he thought she was beautiful. As for herself, she didn't really care whether she was or not, or whether others thought she was or not. Her beauty was just another asset, another tool to achieve her goals. _

_Those who knew her in Konoha would remember her as a polite, considerate, quiet girl. Her parents who thought they knew her better would describe her as stubborn, independent, and rebellious. Her associates in Hidden Cloud might call her cold hearted and bad tempered. But he felt he knew her best. All these facets of her personality were to achieve the same purpose, to fit in with those around her. To be Raikage she had to be cold hearted to make decisions and bad tempered so those around her would think twice before questioning her. As the daughter of over protective parents, she struggled against their restrictions. To fit in with her peers, she listened while they talked, speaking only if necessary. She was so accustomed to playing a role. Was she playing a role, with him, even now?_

"_Are you really satisfied with this arrangement?" she turned around suddenly to ask him. _

"_Huh? Sure. Why?" He knew her, knew that she had a reason for everything. Why was she asking this now? Perhaps she was the one who's not happy._

"_Don't you think a man your age should find someone…more appropriate and settle down?"_

_He knew her, knew that she was not insecure, that she was not fishing for compliments or words to comfort her. Something must have happened recently. She did seem distracted during her visit._

"_And what other woman would have me? Who else would put up with my lateness and…other idiosyncrasies?" he teased, trying to make light of whatever serious thoughts she was having._

_She shrugged and gave a small laugh at his attempt at humor. But he could see her mind spinning behind her dark eyes._

"_It's just for a while longer. In a couple of years, I'll be retired. Maybe you can appoint a new Raikage by then. If not, I can always relocate," Kakashi added to appease her._

"_Right, and risk another civil war? Konoha's copy-nin living in Hidden Cloud Village! I don't think so." She frowned at the thought. They rarely discussed the future. Shinobi lives were so often cut short. Living for the present was what mattered._

"_What's really on your mind?" he finally asked. Times like these I wish I had her powers, he thought to himself._

"_Nothing, she smiled at him disarmingly, "let's just enjoy our remaining time together…"_

If he had asked her if there were someone else in her life, would she have told him? Perhaps he didn't pursue it because he didn't want to know. But perhaps there was something else bothering her that was connected to this mission and he should have pressed her for an answer. Kakashi's thoughts went round and round, endless seamless overlapping thoughts of past events in his life coupled with feelings of guilt, regret, suspicion, and anxiety.

He shook himself out of the vicious circle. He could almost hear Rikako admonishing him for being in one of his black moods, which no one saw but her. "_Sure you screwed up in your past, who hasn't? Well, I had to kill someone I cared about_…" Though she never said his name, Kakashi knew who she meant, Kamui the missing-nin from Hidden Grass Village. His forehead protector was still in her drawer at home in Konoha. Kakashi had seen it when he was going through her things the time she left for Thunder Country. Sometimes Kakashi wondered whether he would have been a better match for her, despite his crimes. Later, she would replace the last comment with_ "Look at me, I'm responsible for the deaths of hundreds, probably thousands of innocents, I didn't bother to count…But you don't see me all angsty or acting like an idiot!" _It was not that she was insensitive (well, she was at times), but her intention was to mitigate his guilt by comparing it to her own.

_But that cloud shinobi_, _she wouldn't be involved with someone like that would she? Sure the two of us never had a formal arrangement of exclusivity, but not with that kid!_ _Unless...she needed something from him…no I must be reading way too much into it._ Kakashi scolded himself for his suspicions. _I know she loves me…I'm sure of it…she told me so before she left…no doubt at all. _

Of course Kakashi chose to overlook the fact that individuals have different definitions of love. Rikako, as intelligent as she was, might have had a more ambiguous perspective. Whenever she said, "I love you more than anything…" there was always an unspoken and undefined "but." Yet he had to admit that she was inclined to use whatever means was at her disposal to achieve her goals. Normally, that was not a problem, but it also included the possibility of using her body, a disturbing, though somewhat enticing, thought.

Why would someone on a mission to rescue his love fixate on her fidelity? Is it easier and more palatable to think of something fundamentally trivial rather than the greater, more important, more horrific possibilities? Perhaps a dead faithless lover assigned a multitude of sins would have less emotional impact. Whatever the reason, Kakashi continued to dwell on her past lies and possible current ones.

When they reconciled, she swore that she would never lie to him again. But then she added, "_except for little white lies_…" and then she added "_except for matters of top secret importance_…" Kakashi had seen her mind weaving a web of loopholes. Now he thought, "_and except for silence, after all, not saying anything is not really a lie, is it?"_

But then again…he had lied to her as well. He wasn't satisfied with their arrangement. He accepted it, tolerated it, but he wasn't content. He wanted her by his side at night and to wake up with her in his arms whether it was in the morning or the middle of the night or a lazy afternoon (that last part was a fantasy, she didn't believe in lazy anythings). He pretended that he was happy, that there wasn't anything wrong, that it was a perfect arrangement, that it suited him just fine. There was no point in saying what he really wanted, after all, what he wanted was impossible right now. All it would serve was to make their partings harder. He did his best to be upbeat, knowing that she was the more serious one. He knew she did not want someone to cling to her, to make her feel worse than she did about being bound to a land so far away.

Kakashi forced himself to concentrate on the mission, the plan. He had a good idea of what had happened, who was involved, the possible dangers they faced. He could sacrifice himself for her, but he couldn't sacrifice the rest of the team, no matter what the mission, not even for her, at least that's what he told himself. Kakashi looked at the sleeping shinobis camped under a single large stray tree growing incongruously between the rocks. The barrier seals were erected around them to provide camouflage from anyone passing by. They were still young, in their prime, like her, still had their lives ahead of them. He knew he should try to get some sleep for his old tired body, but he knew he would not be able to sleep at all.

_Author's Notes: Hope that wasn't too boring or angsty. I find that most stories focused on pairings tend to be too angsty (besides a lack of plot). Kakashi at this stage is about 38 years old, which isn't that old, but it is old for a shinobi. An older Kakashi being in a (somewhat) serious relationship is more believable to me than the one in the current timeline. He seems like one of those dedicated bachelors who don't find love till later in life. I took this opportunity during the team's down time to describe my OC and their relationship from Kakashi's point of view and to do a bit of psychoanalysis. Her POV is coming up in Part 2. A running theme in this series is the idea of deception and whether a shinobi can be honest in a relationship when they are taught to hold back emotions and to deceive._

_The first story in this series is the first fanfic I ever completed. I never heard of a Mary-Sue until recently and I was concerned about whether my OC fell under this category, but my beta-reader assured me that my OC has plenty of faults and keeps in character. All I can say is that there is a reason for everything/every sentence I write in all my stories though the dots may not be connected until later on or sometimes not at all ;)_


	4. Part 1,4 Hidden Cloud Village

_Author's Notes: In answer to a couple of the reviews -_

_This series of stories is not canon, which means I can pretty much do whatever I want _;)_ but I try to keep everyone in character and not do anything too farfetched. Neji being adopted by Hiashi is not as crazy as it sounds. Hiashi recognizes Neji's skill and probably feels a lot of guilt about his brother's sacrifice. This story takes place about 11 years after the current timeline so who knows what can happen during that time. I like the idea (even had a dream about it) so I incorporated it into this series mostly for character development and for a plot twist in story#3 (Kakashi and the Raikage of Thunder Country) that I'll explain a bit after this chapter. Neji is tough to write for since he normally doesn't say much._

_I downloaded Bleach but never got the chance to watch it. But after the comment about my OC, I immediately started watching the 24 eps I had (pretty good, but not great like Naruto!) and Rukia does look quite a bit like what I imagine my OC to be, even with the hair across her face, personality is similar too. They're also both adopted and feel like an outsider. But I see Rikako as having a slightly softer, more ethereal look, especially in the eyes. Her personality was originally modeled on Eriol from Cardcaptor Sakura. In the first story (Kakashi and the Kunoichi from Thunder Country) she starts off as a very mature, polite kid who is hiding something. After completion of my first story I realized she's like Kabuto who seems to be such a considerate guy but has his own agenda and is sarcastically formal. Visit my site (animefamily. com) for some character sketches. All my stories except this one are posted there with pictures _:)

_One of the reasons I started writing these stories was the sad lack of (non-yaoi) believable romantic stories with Kakashi who is admittedly very difficult to pair. In order for a relationship to be believable, the OC has to be believable which is why I spent a lot of time on building her character in the first few stories (which I might completely overhaul in the future). Ok, now onto the story…_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**The Plan**_

The team waited until late afternoon when the shadows were longer before they made their move. After running a quick errand in the lodging village, the team separated, with Neji and Naruto staying in town, while the rest of the team headed up the mountain.

The guards in the watchtower saw Kakashi approaching the immense gates of Hidden Cloud Village alone and signaled to the two guards below, both young men armed with swords and attired in the grey Cloud shinobi uniforms. Kakashi presented his special visitor's pass issued by the Raikage herself. The guards already knew him by sight, but that didn't prevent them from giving him a hard time and purposely making him wait while they certified his credentials. Their Raikage should not be consorting with the enemy. Although the Fire and Thunder countries had been allies for decades, all allies were still potential enemies. It didn't matter that officially he was the Leaf Ambassador.

"We're trying to inform the Raikage of your presence, but at this time, her location has not been determined. We've been ordered not to let any foreign shinobis enter without her personal approval, no exceptions," said guard#1 with a tone of disapproval.

Kakashi, used to this treatment, shrugged, and settled down on a nearby slab of stone and took out his book. _Those two again,_ he thought, silently observing them while pretending to read his book. _The one with the brown hair and crescent shaped scar on his chin, he was her chuunin exam opponent so many years ago. The other with the darkblue hair and pale eyes, he was from back then as well. Bet I can still whip their butts at my age, just like I did last year._

The two guards eyed him suspiciously and resentfully. They spoke in whispers just loud enough for Kakashi to overhear if he wanted to.

"It's him again," guard#1 (with the crescent scar) said while glaring over at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I remember him," the other nodded.

"Should we…"

"No, we'll get in trouble."

"Why do you think she's involved with a guy like that?"

"Good question. I think it's because he's useful."

"Useful?"

"Yeah, you know, maybe she gets secret information about Konoha from him."

"Ah, I see…that must be it. There can't possibly be another reason why she puts up with a guy like that."

"Hah, look at him. Look at what he reads in public…"

"That's so embarrassing, so humiliating…she deserves so much better."

"We really should teach him a lesson."

"It didn't go so well the first time we tried…"

"But that was a long time ago, we've improved since then."

"Still, she won't be pleased. I wouldn't want to make her mad."

"No, me neither. Did you hear about the latest punishment she handed out?" guard #2 asked with a shudder.

"Yeah, _handed_ is a good way to put it," guard#1 laughed uneasily.

The two guards lapsed into silence and dispelled any ideas of harassing Kakashi after they realized what punishment they could be subjected. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the last comments. _How long ago was this?_

Nearly an hour later, she appeared, looking every bit the Raikage in her pearl grey robes with silver filigree. Her dark neck length hair curled flatteringly around her heart shaped face. Kakashi quickly studied her without looking like he's looking. Before he could give her his usual greeting, a simple wave and a nod, she ran up tohug him warmly. He knew as soon as he held her, that it's not her. Rikako never hugged him in public, especially not in front of other shinobis. And this one was wearing a hint of perfume. Rikako believed in soap only.

"You're way early, I didn't expect you till next week," she said smiling, _like her_.

"I just couldn't wait, and there's no mission at present," Kakashi nonchalantly replied.

"Well, I'm really glad you're here."

"I have a surprise for you." He raised the picnic basket in his right hand. "Picked this up at the lodging village. You busy now?"

"Perfect timing, where do you want to go?"

"How about by the waterfall?"

"Super…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Shikamaru and Ino waited, hidden behind the clefts among the many large rocks by the waterfall. They had made their way separate from Kakashi, using their camouflage techniques, while Kakashi drew the guards' attention. They were also careful to keep their mind blocks up even though no one was in sight.

Shikamaru thought and thought. _This was not a typical kidnapping. No ransom note, money is not the objective. No one in their right mind would abduct a Kage for money. The objective was to replace the Raikage, but for what purpose? Was it a small conspiracy or a greater one? Over a decade ago, Orochimaru had taken the Kazekage's place to instigate a war. No one noticed. But the young advisor knew it wasn't the Raikage. What about the other advisors? Her friends? Did anyone else suspect? Were they too fearful to do anything, or they didn't care, or were they in on the conspiracy? Sakai did not mention anyone else, still there should be others who suspected. But if someone took Ino's place, how long would it take myself to realize it? What we know of someone is from what we observe. A good mimic could imitate gestures and speech. Only those truly close to her would be aware of the subtle nuances in her change of moods, in her reactions...I would know immediately if Ino were replaced. Kakashi should be able to tell immediately as well. He staunchly believes she's still alive. He could just be in denial, but her chances of being alive might be better than I originally calculated. They might be holding her as a hostage, in case their plans go awry they can use her as a bargaining chip..._

At first, Ino was pleased to observe the beautiful scenery around her. The golden sun in the blue sky reflected off the colorful rocks slick with water. The mist formed from the waterfall projected a multitude of rainbows. She was lost in her reveries of being a princess of an absurdly ostentatious pagoda-style castle. Lots of shinobis would challenge each other for her hand in marriage, but she would refuse them all and send them on dangerous missions until just her one true love returned with a rare perfect blue rose. But after an hour, the sun started to dim, the novelty wore off and Ino reverted back to reality as she looked over at Shikamaru. _Sigh, there will be no chivalrous shinobi on a white horse, only a court jester._

Ino yawned, "How long do we have to wait? I'm so bored!"

Shikamaru replied, "Longer the better so we can rest and think."

"Haven't you thought enough already?" Ino muttered.

"Maybe you should try thinking more. You and Naruto give blondes a bad name…"

"How dare you! How dare you lump me in with that idiot!" Ino exclaimed. Ino tried to use her mind powers to make Shikamaru's legs give way, but Shikamaru quickly bound her shadow before she completed her seal.

"Hah, see how predictable you are! I knew you were going to do that!"

"Release me…I promise I'll be good," Ino said sweetly.

"Sorry, I'm not falling for that one. I think I'll hold you here until Kakashi-sensei gets back."

"But you'll be wasting your chakra on me!"

"That's true. Hmm, maybe I'll choke you a bit with my shadow neck hold to knock you out so I'll finally have some peace and quiet to think…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Kakashi is early, suspicious, brought a picnic basket, even more suspicious, cheap lazy bastard. But I'm willing to play his little game for now…_

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

"_They're coming!"_

Shikamaru finally released Ino and turned his attention to the two dots in the distance. The dots approached to form the figures of Kakashi and a pretty, petite dark hair young woman in a fancy silvery robe.

"Oooh, she's quite attractive…and sophisticated. No wonder Kakashi-sensei fell for her…" Ino said enviously as she watched the robe shimmer in the waning sunlight.

"Pffft, women like that are nothing but trouble…too cool and too smart for their own good. You're much better Ino…" Shikamaru replied and added to himself, _and you have a bigger bust!_

"Thanks…hey! Wait a minute…did you just insult me?"

"Quiet, they're almost within range…"

Kakashi calmly and carefully spread out a sheet and took out various utensils from the basket. Then he distracted the counterfeit Raikage with a passage from Jiraiya's latest book, "…Did she really love him or was it just because she had been obsessed with him for so long, she could not turn her attention or affection away to another? But at this moment it didn't matter, he was finally with her. As Sano drew her into his arms, Juna released her mind of all doubts and let his touch wash over her…"

Shikamaru and Ino were a good 50 yards away, Shikamaru's shadow limit with the addition of the mountain shadows. His shadow crept out slowly, pausing among the rocks, then approached the Raikage from the back. His shadow connected to hers, binding her before she was aware of its presence. Kakashi immediately punched her in stomach, knocking the air out of her diaphragm, as Ino quickly approached and transferred her mind into the Raikage's body. To pass through the gates of Hidden Cloud and to have access to the Raikage's office, they needed the Raikage. Ino's mind transfer might not be strong enough to overcome another with mental powers, so Kakashi had to knock her out, but without any visible bruises.

As Ino's body went limp, Shikamaru released his shadow's hold to catch her body.

Kakashi asked Ino-Raikage, "How long can you hold her?"

"Maybe 20 minutes since she's knocked out, but she feels pretty strong," Ino replied then frowned and coughed, "My stomach hurts!"

"All right let's move quickly. Shikamaru wait here and take care of Ino's body. We have less than ten minutes to search her office."

...-...-...-...-...-...-

On their way, Ino asked Kakashi "So this is her sister Rei. Why can't we just force her to tell us where she is?"

"This could be part of a greater conspiracy. She may not know. Even if she does, she may rather die than tell us. Shikamaru's idea to find her calendar or appointment book is the best chance we have right now. If we don't find anything, then we can resort to force. Besides we need to talk to Sakai without her knowing."

_Flashback to Shikamaru's discussion with Kakashi while traveling:_

"_If that guy says she's been acting funny just about 3 days ago, then the exchange is still fairly recent. For a mind reader to be caught unawares means it was orchestrated by someone who knows her, whom she trusts. It's likely that she's not being held at Hidden Cloud. She was probably lured somewhere. If she kept an appointment book, maybe something there could give us a clue. Whom did she meet, where did she go?"_

_Kakashi nodded, "Yes, she was fanatical about keeping notes on everything. It might be in her office, unless she took it with her." Kakashi had not told the team of all his suspicions. He wanted a fresh perspective. But seeing that Shikamaru came to the same conclusions, he told them all about her sister Rei._

_**The Office**_

Ino as the Raikage and Kakashi as himself walked pass the gate guards. Kakashi gave them his customary friendly wave. Ino ignored them, the way the Raikage would. She was careful not to look like she was marveling at the sights around her, and careful to let Kakashi subtly take the lead since she had no idea where the Raikage's building was located. Unlike Konoha, the buildings were not made from wood but from stone. The homes and common buildings were plain beige, mostly limestone and travertine. The official buildings however were built with blocks of speckled granite and gneiss. But most impressive of all was the Raikage's. A beautiful 2 story building of translucent pure white thassos marble that sparkled in the sun.

Once inside the Raikage's suites, they headed toward her office, and past her secretary. Ino tried to open the door but it was locked and secured by a chakra recognition seal.

Kakashi suggested, "Try generating some chakra. It might react to her chakra signature."

Ino passed her hand over the door. "It's not working. I think I'm generating my own signature."

"Try using your mind and projecting some brainwaves…Oh, screw it…" Kakashi started a mini-chidori and broke in through the wall. Luckily no alarms sounded.

"Couldn't we just ask her secretary about her past appointments?" Ino frowned at the unnecessary destruction and the noise.

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps, but isn't this more fun? Besides, she may have additional appointments not known by her secretary."

Kakashi and Ino quickly went through the office. Ino walked around the room looking for anything that stood out. _So many shelves of books! How could anyone have time to read them all? And they all have boring titles. Lots of medical texts, historical records…just looking at them makes me sleepy…_

Kakashi went directly to the desk, piled with stacks and stacks of reports and documents waiting for the Raikage's signature. The desk had 3 drawers on both the right and left sides and one in the center. He instinctively forced open the middle locked desk drawer using brute strength. A very slight tingle in his chakra caused him to leap aside immediately. In a flash, five senbon needles flew out. Four had poisoned tips and one an explosive tag. The needles punctured the wall behind him, then the tag exploded.

Ino turned her head to see smoke coming from another hole in the wall._ I thought this was supposed to be a secret undercover mission. He's making as much noise as Naruto!_

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi reached in to grab the little black book. He ignored the chakra shocks it emitted to the unauthorized viewer and turned the pages…but it was completely blank.

"Damn it! She must have used special ink where you need her chakra to view it, or maybe she burned in the info with her chakra..." Kakashi lifted up his headband to expose his sharingan and examined the book from all angles. He flipped the pages to where he thought would be the last entry based on the flatness of the pages and the bent of the spine. Another search of her desk found a number of sharpened pencils. Kakashi proceeded to break off the points and crushed them to a fine powder, which he used to lightly dust a few pages. With his sharingan he could make out the faint impressions. There were many entries that were checked off but the ones on the last pages he dusted were not. There was one entry that appeared to be "?K!" circled with a heart and dated for next week. _How sweet, I didn't think she's the kind to draw little hearts. But what's with the question mark? Did she think I'd be late again or not show up or did she plan to cancel? She'd be so embarrassed that I know about this… _he allowed himself a small smile thinking about how little things like that would annoy and embarrass her while she had a saint's patience and a rhino's skin for other, greater, more mortifying things. (What kunoichi would debase herself to using sexy-no-jutsu? But Rikako reasoned it wasn't her own body on display.) _I'll have to remember to tease her about this later._

There appeared to be no recent entries. Apparently Rei hadn't bothered to add anything since taking over. She probably let the secretary remind her of all her appointments. The last entry with a checkmark was dated 6 days ago. "mA-R,14."

He was familiar with her handwriting and shorthand_. This must refer to an appointment/meeting with someone named "A" and or about someone named "R" at 2:00pm… her uncle Arai, the director of the asylum in the mountains of Cirrus, where her sister Rei was receiving treatment. Who else could it be? Like Shikamaru said, it must be family. He must know something._ "Let's find Sakai," Kakashi said to Ino.

But then the secretary appeared, concerned about the noise from the destruction of the walls. The old man looked at the two of them, and then at the sizeable holes, quizzically.

"A lover's quarrel," explained Ino easily. "Please summon Sakai immediately." The secretary scurried away as Ino's brow furrowed. "We'd better hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold her back," she said, feeling the original owner's presence bearing down.

Someone approached them, but it wasn't Sakai, it was Rikako's elder advisor Yashiro, aka Hizashi. When they first met, Kakashi had his suspicions about him, an older man with short sleek black hair, a badly scarred face, one blue eye and one white eye, and had pressed Rikako to confirm them. She swore Kakashi to secrecy - one of the reasons he left Neji in the valley with Naruto.

Hizashi bowed formally. "Kakashi-san, I'm glad you've come." He took a quick look at Ino. "I see you brought one of the Yamanaka clan. Good choice."

"You were the one who sent Sakai?" asked Kakashi, directly getting to the point.

"Of course, I knew as soon as I saw the Raikage that something had happened. Their chakra levels and auras are completely different. Sakai suspected as well, given…well…I can't take action on my own against the Raikage, but I knew you'd think of something."

"It seems Rikako's uncle Arai was the last to see her. Your counterfeit Raikage is her sister Rei," Kakashi said unperturbed.

"I see…that would make sense. You must leave immediately." Rikako had not discussed her uncle or her sister with anyone. But Hizashi knew Dr. Arai was the head of the special shinobi facility. And he knew there was an incident with an escaped patient last year, important enough for the Raikage to take care of personally. It was his job to know. _A sister…a genetically engineered sibling? She should have trusted me with this information. Now look what's happened. Still, this could be to my advantage._

Hizashi gave Kakashi the directions to Cirrus, the fastest route. "It's already been 6 days? A lot can happen in that time," he said ominously.

Kakashi ignored his comment and asked, "So what do you want us to do with Rei once this is over?"

Hizashi thought for a bit before replying cautiously, "Let Rei go. Don't let her know about my or Sakai's involvement. I think it would be best to return Rikako to Konoha…for a while." But he thought to himself, _if she's still alive, she would be in no condition to be Raikage. _"She didn't want the position in the first place. This is her chance to give it up if she so chooses. Thunder Country is doing well enough, so she's no longer required at the moment. We still need to keep up the appearance of having her as Raikage or there will be further chaos. We can't afford to look weak. Besides, Rei hasn't done any harm so far as Raikage. Let her have her fun for now. I'll keep my eye on her." _And she'll be easier to manipulate._

"I'm sure you will," said Kakashi with a cynical look in his eye.

_Hizashi_ - Kakashi knew how he faked his own death, how he worked as an itinerant seer, how he became an advisor in Rain Country, how his face was scarred, how he plotted his revenge, how he met Rikako, how he forced her to return to Thunder Country, how he used her. He had no love for this man who was the source of their separation. But Rikako had decided to retain him, to use him as he used her, instead of justifiably killing him.

…-…-…-…-…-…-

On the way back, Ino was confused that the elderly advisor knew of her clan and asked Kakashi, "How did he know about me?"

"Luckily guess probably," Kakashi said evasively. _Good thing Ino's not too sharp._

"His white eye kind of looks like a byakugan. Hey, did he get one surgically implanted like you?"

"Er, no, I think he's blind in that eye."

"Oh, funny though how the Hyuuga clan all look blind!"

"Yeah, hah hah," Kakashi laughed uneasily and thought, _Hope she doesn't mention this to Neji! _What would Neji do, how would he feel, if he found out that his father was still alive? Would he still admire the man for his sacrifice and cunning or would he be furious at his absence and deception? The last thing Kakashi needed was to have one of his team members distracted.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Kakashi and Ino came upon Shikamru hiding in a small cave, sitting by Ino's body. _Sitting too close to my body_, Ino frowned suspiciously. But there was no time to pick a fight over the disorderly clothes. Ino returned to her body but only after allowing Kakashi to tie up Rei's body tightly. Kakashi loosened the ropes around her hands just long enough for Ino to perform her release seal. Then he quickened tightened the special shinobi anti-chakra molding ropes.

Rei's large dark eyes blinked slowly as she regained consciousness. Her first vision was Kakashi standing over her menacingly. _Damn it, I knew something was up. They must have had mind block conditioning. I should have brought an escort but that would have been even more suspicious. Someone must have told Kakashi. A traitor_... Anticipating Kakashi's interrogation, Rei spoke first, "I won't tell you anything, even if you torture me to death. Pain is nothing to me, I've lived with it all my life. I can separate my mind from my body and feel nothing," Rei said calmly, defiantly.

_The two of them are so much alike in so many ways, _Kakashi thought, noting her cool tone of voice. "You can have your fun for now, but stay away from Rikako and Konoha, if you value your life."

"Hah, you see that's the problem, I don't. I don't value my life, that's the whole point of all this, I want her life."

"Well, you can have it…"

Rei felt she didn't have a family, or anyone who loved her, or cared for her, or anyone that she could care for. Her parents were dead and her uncle treated his kin like lab rats. But she did have family - she had a sister who could have loved her and cared for her, if only her own disturbed mind would acknowledge it, and if only the other had the prescience to direct her attention to it. But life is full of "ifs" that are never resolved, that lead to tragedy, that cannot be avoided.

Kakashi unfurled a scroll. "This sleep spell will knock you out for a few days, enough time for us to rescue your sister. You better pray she's all right or you'll have to answer to me!"

They left the bound body in a small cave and blocked the entrance using an earth justu, leaving enough space for air to circulate. Kakashi said coldly, "If we find Rikako alive, we'll let her live, otherwise…"

…-…-…-…End of chapter…-…-…-…-…

Next up, Naruto and Neji hang out.

_Author's Notes: Okay, maybe this is farfetched, but Hizashi is still alive! (see the second and third stories for particulars – Kakashi's Stolen Sharingan and Kakashi & the Raikage) To quickly explain, the basis of this entire series is how Kakashi's last mission in Thunder Country leads to the adoption of Rikako by a retired Konoha medic, the kidnapping of Hinata (see first story Kakashi & the Kunoichi from Thunder Country) and Hizashi's supposed sacrifice. Arai and Rei were introduced in story#4 (Kakashi & the Counterfeit Kunoichi). Rei is Rikako's older, slightly deranged sister, but as a character she's used as a mirror to Rikako. Sound interesting? Please read the previous stories _;)

_Also, please excuse the unoriginal names of my OCs. Except for Rikako (means child of Rika or divided child of fire) I name my characters after other anime chars or from books I'm reading. Easier for me to remember them that way._

_Other notes: In Japan, doctors are called "sensei" as with teachers, but I prefer to use the "Dr." address to distinguish them._

_Thanks for reading this far!_


	5. Part 1,5 Down in the Valley

_Author's Notes:_

_Didn't update last week because I was hoping for some comments on the last chapter since it took a while to work out. Oh, well._

_I "paired" Naruto with Sakura for this series though personally I prefer Naruto-Hinata and Lee-Sakura. But there's a reason for it coming up in story#7 (this is story#5)._

_**Down in the Valley**_

_Before heading up the mountain to Hidden Cloud Village, Kakashi instructed Naruto and Neji, "We should be back in a couple of hours. We'll all try to meet back at the campsite in two and a half hours. If we don't return in 3 hours, then you two be extra careful. Send a report back first, then come up to investigate..."_

Naruto and Neji had changed into their civilian clothes to hang out in the lower village. Naruto still had a preference for bright colors and wore a multicolored half checkered and half paisley shirt with black leather pants while Neji dressed conservatively in a beige robe and brown pants.

Neji frowned at Naruto's attire. "I thought we were trying to blend in, not stand out."

"Huh? I took off my leaf headband."

Neji just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. _Some things just don't change._

Naruto continued to complain about being left out. "I could have used henge to become the Raikage instead of Ino's technique…"

"What if there were shinobis capable of seeing through henge? Besides, you don't know what she looks like now, and they need to capture and question the counterfeit Raikage," Neji explained.

"Yeah, well, I guess so, sigh." Naruto then asked, "So we should be going around town gathering information about anything suspicious going on. Where should we start?"

"Bars are always good sources of information, with pathetic drunks ranting and raving about how miserable their lives are. Perhaps you can convince them to change their destiny. You do the talking. Seems that's what you're good at. I'll hang back and observe the reactions of the bar patrons."

"Right…wait… who put you in charge?"

"Kakashi-sensei of course."

"Really? When? I don't recall…"

"It was when you went to relieve yourself…"

"Hey, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but I can tell if you're telling the truth. You did eat my last shinobi ration didn't you?"

"I needed it more than anyone else, you know, I have a high metabolism."

"You mean a bigger stomach."

"Hey! Watch it or I'll rasengan your byakugan!"

"Hmmf, I'd like to see you try, but maybe after the mission. Hmm, it's still early to be visiting a bar…"

"How about we do some shopping first or get some food?"

"Fine, as long as it's not ramen. I can't stand that stuff!"

The lodging village was similar to the one near Konoha, but the buildings were primarily built of mortared rocks. They looked strong and sturdy enough to withstand the occasional tempest. There were a number of inns advertising vacancies, several souvenir shops with windows full of bright colored trinkets, a few sit-down restaurants, and numerous outdoor food stands. Naruto excited ran around looking for a ramen stand, but there were none to be found! The owner of the yakisoba stand explained that ramen soup noodle was not popular in this region. People generally preferred stir fried broad noodles.

_This sure is a weird country_, Naruto thought. _How can anyone not love ramen noodles?_

As they walked around town, Naruto hopped in and out of various interesting stores and food stands, sometimes stopping to buy something before hopping to the next one. He settled on buying stick food as that was easier to eat while walking around. Naruto first had squid and octopus on a stick, then beef, chicken, pork, but he passed at anything with vegetables, and at goat and rabbit (he still felt bad about the time he almost killed one during the mission to Wave Country).

The Hyuuga heir followed him patiently while thinking, _If it weren't for my byakugan, I wouldn't be able to keep track of him. He jumps around like a hyper-hare on soldier pills! _Neji felt it was undignified to eat while walking so he decided to wait until they could sit down at a decent establishment to be served appropriately.

Naruto was also looking for the perfect present for Sakura. Neji said nothing but thought how sad it was for him to continue pursuing someone who was clearly uninterested. It was none of his business, but too bad things didn't work out with Hinata. Not surprising, they were polar opposites. Yet Naruto's extroversion would have been a good influence on her. Despite overcoming her shyness, Hinata was still an introvert. But she had enough self-esteem to realize Naruto still carried a torch for Sakura and broke it off on her own terms. Good for her. No way Hiashi would have approved of him anyway, and whether Hinata had enough confidence even at her age to defy her father's wishes was still debatable.

In the twentieth store Naruto visited, he found a lovely pendant with a stone matching the color of Sakura's blue-green eyes. "Hey, what do you think of this one? Do you think this matches her eyes?" he asked Neji.

Neji took a quick look and said, "That one has a flaw running from the lower left quadrant toward the upper right quadrant."

"Where? I don't see anything?" Naruto said while squinting his eyes closer to the stone.

"It's there, trust me. In time the flaw will show itself."

"Well, what about this one?" Naruto held up another pendant with the same stone.

"That one has various imperfections and the color is subpar."

"Really? I can't tell. Do you think Sakura will be able to?"

Neji sighed, nudged Naruto out of the way and examined the various pieces for sale. "Here, get this one. It's not perfect, but it's the best of them. The color is also closest to her eyes."

Naruto took the pendant and peered at it closely. They all looked the same to him, but Neji could tell. _Wait a sec, how does he know the color of Sakura's eyes so well? __No, I'm being paranoid. No way would Sakura go for someone like that! But he is cool with the same sort of attitude like Sasuke. Maybe she would, but…_

Neji observed Naruto who was looking at him with suspicion. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your little pink-hair friend."

"Hey, how did you…!"

"Hurry up, we should do some real information gathering."

"Why don't you get something for Tenten?"

"She has brown eyes."

"So?"

"Brown stones are boring."

"Get her any color stone. It doesn't have to be the same color as her eyes. How about this pink one? She likes pink, right?"

Neji looked at the available selections and frowned. "None of them is good enough."

"Don't worry she won't be able to tell."

"I'll know."

"Well, you just can't return from a mission without a souvenir!"

"Why would she want a souvenir from a place she's never visited?"

"That's not the point. It just shows you're thinking of her."

"So when did you become an expert on women?"

"Well…" Naruto thought, _considering I've been dumped or rejected by virtually every available woman in Konoha, I can write a book on what woman want and don't want (they told him in no uncertain terms why they wouldn't go out with him, most of it had to do with hygiene). "_Sakura told me."

"If it's advice from another female member, then it should have more validity. Still, these stones are inferior and we don't have time to shop anymore."

"Then just get her the most expensive item in the store. You can afford it right? Now that your uncle made you the heir…"

Neji nodded and picked out a pair of long onyx hairpins decorated at the ends with various precious stones. Naruto looked at the price and whistled. _That would keep me in ramen for months!_

"So what do you think of these?" Neji asked.

"Well, they sure are expensive enough. And er, beautiful, of course."

Neji mused, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of throwing these like senbon. They have good balance, nice and sharp and fairly strong. Hmm, she can probably dip these in poison for an added effect."

"That sounds…like a wonderful idea." Naruto thought of how Neji would explain this gift to Tenten, _Geez, what_ a_ romantic!_

They waited as the old lady cashier rang up the purchases. The added tax was much higher than they expected! Twice as much as Konoha!

Naruto sighed and paid for his purchase. _I sure hope this gets me in good with Sakura. _He looked over at Neji who was uncharacteristically shaken. "What's the matter Neji?" asked Naruto, concerned. _When has Neji ever lost his cool?_

"Uh, you have any money left? I'm a bit short. But I'm good for it. After all I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Neji looked around for a suitable place. Not a pickup joint, nothing ritzy or fancy. Something rundown where only dissatisfied citizens would go, not normally tourists, but then the two of them would stand out since they weren't regulars. He weighed their options between standing out and gathering information. It would be better to go somewhere the locals would go. Maybe they would be able to overhear something if they kept a low profile. Kakashi was not going to be pleased if they didn't have something useful. So far all they had was a recent increase in sales tax and a drive for shinobi enrollment (from ads plastered in store windows that read "We Want You…Excellent Health/Life Insurance)."

Finally Neji decided on a small sake bar on a side street. He and Naruto sat in the back and ordered drinks, with Naruto paying. _That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I had to borrow money from Naruto. Me! Heir to Konoha's oldest and noblest house! And I bet he'll never let me forget it. He's been chuckling to himself ever since._

It was just after work hours and the bar started to fill with patrons tired after a long hard day.

_I can see they water down the drinks here and overcharge the customers_, Neji thought, slowly nursing a cup of warm sake.

"So you don't think she's still alive?" asked Naruto, bored of trying to listen in on the bar patrons' conversations which mostly dealt with mountain climbing (without shinobi skills) and fly fishing for sport.

Neji swirled the sake in his cup ponderously. "It wouldn't be the first time a kidnapped victim was found dead."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well, she actually has no right to be Raikage. She was neither appointed nor elected from what we've heard. She's not even from one of the noble houses. She probably has many enemies."

"But the people here seem pretty well off and happy…"

"Doesn't mean anything. They're not the ones with the power."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. He never understood politics or why people or countries just couldn't get along and live in peace. Wasn't peace so much better than war? "I sure hope she's still alive. Poor Kakashi-sensei…"

"He's an old shinobi veteran. He's used to death."

"That's a cold thing to say. No matter how experienced you are, death is always a sad and terrible thing, especially if it's someone precious." Naruto became depressed just thinking about it. What would he do if something happened to Sakura? It was one thing to see his comrades perish in a mission, but quite another if it involved someone he loved. "What would you do if it were Tenten?" he suddenly asked Neji.

Neji almost shrugged. "I'd get over it. Really, Naruto, you should learn to control your emotions_." Still a defender of love and peace! _Neji thought sarcastically.

"And you're becoming more like your insensitive arrogant uncle!" Naruto blurted out, forgetting they were supposed to keep a low profile.

This time Neji did shrug. "I supposed so. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. It's just…necessary."

Naruto shook his head furiously, "No, noit's not. It's not. We're not all cold-blooded killing machines…"

"No we're not," Neji calmly agreed and tried to change the topic, "but it's best to keep a cool head in a mission. I think Kakashi has been acting quite professionally appropriate given the circumstances."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Well, he's always been like that. I've never seen him excited or show real any emotion except when the Icha Icha books and movies came out."

Neji mused, "Well, it was unlikely that their relationship would last anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Long distance relationships rarely work out, look at Shikamaru and Temari, and their contrary personalities are a cause of friction…" (Neji loved shinobi gossip.)

"You barely know either of them. Your byakugan can't see what's in a person's heart," Naruto protested angrily.

"You know, Kakashi is really a failed genius, burnt out, despite his record of achievements. He became jounin at an age before any of us became chuunin, yet look at him. Sure he's got his old reputation as sharingan Kakashi the copy-nin, but for as long as we've known him, he's this lazy mediocre sensei who reads porn in public. Pathetic." Neji hadn't planned to say all that, but Naruto's slight insult to his byakugan annoyed him more than he cared to admit...and the sake was loosening his tongue.

"Take that back! Nobody disses Kakashi-sensei, you hear, nobody! l challenge you to a duel right now!" Naruto stood up from his chair. Heads turned to look at the two incognito shinobis.

"Just calm down Naruto. You just don't understand people. It's not like I don't respect him or what he's accomplished, it's just that he could have done so much more. Shikamaru is in the same boat. Two smart talented shinobis with no ambition. They should head committees, become advisors, be more proactive, like Gai sensei."

Naruto had to agree with that. Gai sensei was a great role model, despite his weird looks. He had always envied Lee's relationship with him. Gai was a member of the Shinobi Welcoming Committee, Head of Shinobi Recruitment, and sponsor of the Ethics Awareness Program. Kakashi had no extracurricular activities as far as he knew. "Well, that doesn't mean their relationship can't work out," Naruto said defensively. "I'm sure they love each other very much or they wouldn't have lasted this long."

Neji shook his head at Naruto's naivety. "You don't know her very well either. But from what I've seen, she has more ambition and need for power and control than either of them realizes or will admit to."

"Why are you saying this? Just because she stabbed you once a decade ago? She was always very nice and polite to me."

"I know a person's nature. They can change to a certain extent. But never completely. I see a lot with these eyes, more than just tenketsu points."_ I saw that for all your bluster you were a good caring person, as you still are now,_ Neji thought to himself. " I saw her polite formality as a mask hiding her true ambition. At the time she said she was curious about the byakugan's abilities. But it was more than that. She wanted to know if she could counter those abilities. She had to know even if it meant risking serious injury."

"So she's obsessively curious, what are you a shinobi shrink?"

"Perhaps, perhaps I tend to read too much into people's actions," Neji said, deciding to concede and drop the matter before Naruto became upset again. Last thing they needed was to attract more attention. But innately he was sure that she wanted to know if she could counter his abilities, not so much out of curiosity, but a need for control. He knew because she was like him. He had wanted to control his destiny but until he met Naruto he felt powerless yet he strove against the bars of his cage. She had the same look.

Neji did not want to talk anymore, and returned to concentrating on his drink and the natives around them. But then he muttered, "We haven't been very successful in our data collection. Maybe you should try starting up a conversation." Naruto nodded and approached the bartender.

"Hey, buddy, what's there to do around here?"

"You a tourist? "

"Yeah, I'd like to see some interesting sights, if you know what I mean."

"Well, unfortunately for you this area isn't the place for it. Things around here are highly regulated by the Raikage. If you go further out, you'll find more fun... and more danger."

One of the barflies whispered to Naruto "Looking for some action? Women? Dice? Cards?"

"Speaking of women, I hear your Raikage is a woman. What's she like?"

Silence fell over the bar.

"Our current Raikage is the best one ever, of course," said the bartender loudly.

"Yes, of course," the barflies all agreed in unison.

An older man, on the verge of intoxication, started with a low "hmmf" and built to a loud declaration, "Propaganda! All of it! Propaganda! Starting public works, hospitals, schools, libraries, then canceling them for a lack of funds! Damn feudal lords, kages, whatever, they're all a bunch of hypocrites!"

"Quiet, idiot, do you want to die? You know shinobi spies are everywhere," whispered the bartender harshly and looked at Naruto suspiciously.

No one spoke to him after that.

…-…-…-…end of chapter…-…-…-

_Author's Notes:_

_It was a bit of a struggle to come up with Neji dialogue. I hope Neji doesn't come off too much of a jerk in this story, but I find arrogant-angsty-destiny Neji more interesting and fun to write for than post-Naruto-nice-guy Neji. Being slightly obsessed with the byakugan (and sharingan of course!), I'm currently working on a story starring Hiashi and Hanabi in "An Investigation into the Death of Gekkou Hyate" to be published under "Konoha's Confidential Case Files."_


	6. Part 1,6 Cirrus

_**Traveling to Cirrus**_

"Okay team, this is what we've found. I've confirmed the current Raikage is Rikako's older sister Rei. I had a run in with her about a year ago. She was seriously…well…she was a…rage-aholic. Rikako thought she cured her sister, but apparently she's now cool crazy rather than violent crazy. Their uncle may also be involved in all this. He's the director of an asylum for insane shinobis. Rikako's last appointment was with him. We're headed there now. Anything to report, Neji, Naruto?"

Neji started, trying to deflect any blame to Naruto, "I'm afraid Naruto was not the subtle sweet talker I thought…"

"Hey, I got some good info! But it just confirms what Kakashi-sensei said. Public programs were canceled recently and there's a general fear of shinobis around here. There was also a proclamation to raise taxes just the other day," reported Naruto officiously.

"It's more than that. It seems undercover shinobis are used to spy on the masses. That does not seem to be a recent situation but a long standing one," Neji contemplated.

Kakashi said nothing in response to that. _It's likely that such a thing was common under the previous Raikage, but has Rikako continued such a practice? _

Shikamaru asked, "Isn't it unusual for a Kage to travel alone? What happened to her entourage?"

"She's very independent. She never felt she needed one," Kakakshi explained.

Shikamaru thought, _A mind reader would be confident in her powers and think she could handle whatever occurred. Over confidence is always a weakness_.

Naruto asked, "If she's her older sister, how come they look so much alike to be doubles? Does she use henge or is it like Tsunade's technique, or did she have some kind of surgery to make her look more similar?"

"They were cloned from the same embryo, but gestated at different times. Basically they're twins. Anyway, it should take us the night to get to Cirrus. There's a good chance she's being held there. It's out of the way and secure. Neji should be able to locate her once we're within range," Kakashi said while turning northeast to the direction of Cirrus.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

"Hey, Ino what do you think of this? I got it for Sakura."

Ino took the pendant from Naruto's hand, quite a feat considering they were running at top speed. She examined it closely while avoiding some large boulders. The terrain became rockier and the colorful rocks prevalent around Hidden Cloud Village now gave way to the darker stones of slate and basalt.

"Not bad. You have a good eye. She might actually like this. You'd make a real good considerate boyfriend, not like certain others," Ino said the last statement pointedly.

Shikamaru muttered, "_How troublesome,"_ under his breath.

"Thanks Ino, I picked it out myself!" smiled Naruto.

Neji scowled at not getting any credit and thought about poking a few of Naruto's tenketsus.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Not only was the terrain becoming rougher, but as they traveled north with the sun setting, the weather became noticeably colder. They could now see their breath.

Kakashi noted, "I didn't realize we'd have to travel so far north, but we should be okay. The hospital is not at high elevation. It won't get much colder than this."

"Speak for yourself, I'm freezing!" complained Ino.

Naruto responded, "Like I said before if you'd only dress more…"

Thump! Naruto crashed into a boulder as Ino controlled his legs.

Kakashi sighed, _not again!_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

The team became uncharacteristically silent as they headed further north. Perhaps because they had been traveling for so long they ran out of new things to say to each other. Perhaps the cold air and the slow disappearance of the sun inhibited conversation. As it was, each of the team had their own thoughts as they traversed the rocky landscape.

Shikamaru thought more about the mission, and about life in general. A shinobi's life could be cut short at any time. Not many even made it to Kakashi's age. Looking at that old timer depressed him. Kakashi wasn't quite 40 yet, but that was considered old for a shinobi. _What did he have to show for it? Despite being a jounin, despite all the missions, despite all the money he's made. Here he was chasing after a troublesome woman, possibly getting all of them killed. Was any woman worth it?_ Shikamaru looked over at Ino and her light gold hair - this girl whom he has known for so long. They had an on again off again type relationship over the years. Mostly off as she constantly tried to make him jealous with other men. But he in his apathetic way, never took her bait. He had always wanted to live a simple, average life, with a simple, average looking woman. Ino was too high maintenance, and too beautiful for him. It surprised him that she was still available. But if something were to happen to her on this mission, or another, would he regret it?

Ino thought about her life and how she should settle down. She liked going on an occasional mission, teaching the flower arrangement class, and staying close to Konoha. She still got scared during dangerous missions though she had enough bravado to mask it and as a chuunin she even led several missions. But was this really the life for her? Maybe if she could catch the eye of a wealthy feudal lord, or maybe someone like Neji who was due an inheritance. _Hmm, Neji…but he's way too scary...but he does have great hair. Better luster than mine. I'll have to ask him what shampoo and conditioner he uses..._ Then there was Shikamaru who frustrated her to no end, such potential wasted! But there was something to be said for that. Less worrying for someone who chose to play it safe. More dependable than someone flashy or ambitious. It wouldn't be so bad if he ever showed a genuine interest. If something happened to her would Shikamaru make any extra effort to rescue her? _This was such a romantic mission, a man going to rescue his woman. A happy ending would be nice…_

Neji thought about his ambition and his destiny. Was it destiny that his father's sacrifice resulted in his being adopted to succeed the head of the Hyuuga clan? Or was it his own ambition and hard work that made his uncle recognize him? There were responsibilities and requirements that came with the title. There was the official succession ceremony for instance. Then later, his marriage would have to be approved by Hiashi, who probably preferred someone suitable within the clan. It would be nice if Hiashi should approve of Tenten, but that was unlikely. She was not from a noble house. Tenten was just temporary. He would have to break it off with her sooner or later. But for now, she was good enough. It was perhaps a terribly cold thing to think or feel, but one had to be pragmatic. Surely a kunoichi like her would understand. He had already resigned himself to it. But he felt as if he traded in one plain iron cage for an elaborate gilded one with a stronger lock…

Naruto as usual thought about Sakura and ramen, not necessarily in that order. How he missed Sakura…and miso ramen. He hadn't had ramen in nearly two days now. _Mmm, barbecue pork ramen, seafood ramen_… The pendant he bought for Sakura lay secure in his inner vest pocket and pressed against his chest. She had to give up on Sasuke sooner or later. He just had to be patient. She was worth waiting for. Once you've found that special someone, all obstacles could be overcome. He believed it with all his heart. Look at Kakashi sensei. Naruto knew as much about him as he did the first day of becoming a genin. He had never seen Kakashi's face in all these years. No, they were never close. No one was close to Kakashi as far as he knew. Exceptmaybe this girl they were trying to rescue. Even Kakashi had found someone special and this was just another obstacle to overcome.

Naruto had not seen Rikako for years, since her jounin graduation, the year after his. He vaguely remembered how beautiful she was at the ceremony, uncharacteristically dressed up. He had asked her out once during his hormone raging teenage years (when he asked out virtual every member of the female sex within child bearing age). Her response, said with a deep bow, was "I am sincerely flattered by your attention. Unfortunately, in this juncture of my life, I am unable to form any affectionate bond other than a purely platonic relationship." It had taken him nearly a minute before he realized that she was saying "Let's just be friends" in an overly formal and polite way. _Well, hers was a cold beauty, not like Sakura's. Sakura's smile was genuinely warm…like a nice steaming bowl of house special ramen…_

Kakashi thought about the two sisters who were alike in appearance and personality, but one was driven mad by her powers, and the other driven by power. Rikako was the lucky one. She did not suffer the affliction that came upon her sister, or at least she was able to control her anger. Nor did she have a tragic childhood. If anything, Rikako had a very stable, normal, childhood compared to most shinobis. Two caring parents, perhaps therein lay the difference. Rikako was not driven by power, per se. She had always tried to hide her strength and not stand out. But by virtue of trying not to stand out, she stood out even more. She could not help but show her strength or intelligence when the circumstances called for it. Sometimes it was because of pride (Neji learned that the hard way). _She was not the type who would seek power, but as it was handed to her, she seized it. Given these circumstances, would she relinquish it?_

Kakashi felt sorry for Rei who wanted her sister's life so badly that she tried to take it, twice. He never felt that she was evil, just sad and desperate. She was more emotional than her sister and seemed to crave physical contact after being devoid of it for so long. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, yet, despite her involvement in Rikako's disappearance. After all, there was a fine line between being all powerful and insane…

_**The Hospital**_

After traveling through the night, the Konoha team came within view of the mountain niche just as the sun started to rise. The golden red hues washed over the landscape of speckled granite. But to their shock there was no hospital, no building, only a black scar where it should have stood. Someone had burnt it to the ground, but what happened to the patients and the staff?

Kakash frowned. "The hospital stood right there in that niche! Do you see any activity Neji?"

Neji used his byakugan telescopic vision to survey the area. "No one, nothing moving at all."

The team spread out to search for clues amongst the debris and charred body parts. Ino shrieked when she stepped on and crushed a blackened skull. Naruto picked up a thigh bone and waved it at her menacingly while the more serious team members examined the evidence.

Seeing the hospital destroyed nearly threw Kakashi in a panic. But he remained as cool as ever to the untrained observer. Still, as he scanned over the debris, he could feel his hands trembling. What if he found her body here? What if it were so distorted he could not recognize it? How would he bring her remains back to Konoha? What would he tell her parents? Then another, just as disturbing thought struck him, what if she were the cause of this destruction? He knew she had it within her. It was a fear and a constant internal struggle that she never admitted to him, but he had seen enough evidence of it for his suspicions to grow over the years. That green chakra, her simple explanation, that it was just an extra chakra reserve transferred from her mother, wasn't good enough. Could her chakra be this destructive? The hospital had been a large two story complex, with an exterior of mortared brick_. Brick should not melt like this_, he thought. Then he saw something in the rubble that made his heart skip a beat. A two foot long metallic staff. A custom made weapon given to her by her father for the chuunin exams. It somehow survived the destruction. _She always carried it with her. This was definitely the last place she had visited._

Shikamaru observed, "The debris over here at the outermost fringes has not been exposed to as much heat. The damage to the instruments here is blunt trauma, not from heat. It looks like someone or something smashed up the hospital first, threw these instruments here, then started the fire there in the center where the debris is the blackest."

Kakashi mused, "To destroy the entire building…"

Neji, using his activated byakugan, analyzed the remnants. "Not all of this debris is from fire. The metal here was not melted from heat but corroded by acid. From the smell, it's most likely formic acid. And look at these fragments. To cause this, the temperature had to be higher than even using normal accelerants."

Shikamaru made a face and thought, _Geez, he's a walking laboratory_.

Neji looked at him and said, "You just thought I'm a walking laboratory."

Shikamaru was dumbfounded for once.

Neji continued, "I can see latent footprints here, of abnormal size and shape…" He frowned, "They don't look human."

Naruto asked, "Not human? What the hell are we dealing with? What kind of hospital is this?"

"It's a genetic research hospital where they keep dangerous shinobis, or their failed experiments," explained Kakashi.

"Experiments?"repeated Ino.

"Yes, they were doing genetic experiments…"

"Do you mean like Gaara?" Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"No, that was done through rituals and sacrifice rather than science and gene splicing..."

"I think you'd better let me explain…" a distinguished elderly man in a suit appeared out of nowhere, as if expecting them. "I'm the Raikage's uncle, Dr. Arai."

The team looked up in surprise at the tall elderly man with salt and pepper hair and soft brown eyes. How did he come upon them without any one of them sensing it?

"How did you know we were here?" asked Kakashi, voicing everyone's thought.

"I left a summoning spell where I would be informed if anyone came back to this site. Good to finally meet you, Hatake Kakashi, I presume." He nodded to the rest of the team. "

"What happened here?" asked Kakashi, trying to dispense with the formalities.

"It was Rei's doing," he sighed sadly, "She tricked Rikako and myself. We were so sure she was better after her operation…but…for a while she was helping me out with the other patients. She seemed completely cured. Last week, Rikako and I were going to discuss her progress, and the possibility of letting her out, but she told the other, er, more disturbed patients, that we were planning to terminate them. She unleashed them on us and…what you see is the result. Rikako did her best to keep them at bay. The rest of the staff was killed. Only I was able to escape, I've been in hiding ever since."

"What happened to Rikako, where is she now?"

"She…was taken by the released patients. There are five of them, all extremely dangerous. There are tunnels through this mountain leading to a backup lab, safehouse and storage rooms. I believe they're holed up there. Follow that tunnel to the end. But first, I'd better warn you of their powers…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-

END OF PART I

_Author's Notes:_

_All the stories in this series are in 3 parts. Usually it starts with Kakashi's POV and then from my OC's POV. There is some interweaving of time and events catch up in Part 3._

_I should admit at this point that I am not an action-adventure writer. Action scenes are extremely difficult for me and I used up most of my better ideas in the other stories. I wanted to throw in an action scene before the team arrived at the hospital as another plot element, but I'm already having problems with Part 3 (which has all the action) so to try to come up with another action scene at this point would just drive me nuts! _

_Thanks for reading this far!_


	7. Part 2

_Author's Notes: I've had the last two parts of this story sitting around for the past couple of years. I'm not at all happy with the action scenes, but I no longer have any motivation to work on this. For those who wanted me to complete this, I'm putting up these parts, but please forgive me if they're not up to par with the rest of the story. This is the fifth story and I had planned for seven. I'll clean up what I have for stories 6-7 and post them as well sometime this year, I hope._

**Part II The Kidnapping**

_**Another Day at the Office**_

Raikage Maruyama Rikako, formerly jounin Otori Rikako of Hidden Leaf Village, checked her appointment book. A meeting with her uncle this afternoon, she'd better summon her eagle and get going. It was not going to be a pleasant meeting. She had decided to cut funding to the research facility and discontinue a number of their projects. Arai wanted a meeting to plea his case personally. Normally she would just ignore him and continue with the cuts above his objections, but he was family and she owed him that much for his life's work. But times have changed, she was the Raikage and Hidden Leaf Village was a strong ally. The money being spent on concocting stronger hybrid shinobis could be better spent on public works. Then there was another topic of discussion – her older sister Rei.

After Rikako shorted out the misfiring parts of her brain, Rei was returned to Hidden Cloud Village. She was again incarcerated and analyzed for mental stability. Her behavior and brainwaves soon proved normal and she was responsive to psychotherapy treatment. The sudden rages were gone. If anything, her manner assumed a rather temperate affectation. She became interested in helping the other patients and learning medical jutsus. Arai, pleased at her recovery, supported her ambitions. Now he wanted to speak to Rikako about allowing her to leave the facility at will. Rikako wanted to check her mind personally to be sure.

_**Rikako's Reflections**_

_Kakashi will be coming for a visit next week_. She smiled at the thought.

She had asked him whether he was satisfied with their arrangement. It was a rhetorical question. She knew what his answer would be even if he didn't mean it. So why did she ask in the first place?

She knew he loved her. She also knew without reading his mind that he was not happy about their arrangement though he pretended it was what he preferred. Each time she was ready to return to Hidden Cloud Village he would hold her tightly, too tightly, as if he did not want to let her go, as if he were afraid she would never return. So tightly, she could not breathe and had to hold her breath, waiting for him to release her, but each time she was the one who finally pulled away, or rather pushed him away, saying in her rather annoyed voice, "What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?" He would then apologize with an embarrassed laugh. There were no sad or touching good-byes.

But did she love him as much as before, after so much time apart? She could not afford to think of him during her waking hours, such a distraction from her plethora of paperwork. She worked late into the night and often fell asleep at her desk. She rarely had the luxury to think about him at all. But now while flying on her great eagle, she let her mind dwell on their relationship.

It's been nearly three years since they first became involved. It seemed like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then. Because of her powers, she had always had it relatively easy with her missions. Nothing bad happened and she always emerged unscathed, untouched in heart, mind or soul. But since Kakashi told her about her origins, it was like being in free fall, of one heartbreaking experience after another. She had grown up a lot, but unfortunately in terms of not trusting people, of hardening her heart, putting aside her original intentions of being a healer to become an instigator of death. But now she was doing penance, reparations for her actions.

There was too much going on in her life that she could not tell him. She was the Raikage and all the problems of the country was knowledge forbidden to him. And when she asked him for news about Konoha, he would say something general or change the topic or sidestep it with sex, as if he did not trust her with any real information. Suspicious, she would open her eyes' receptors slightly, just to see whether he was purposely avoiding discussion, but the only thing on his mind each time was sex! But did he purposely have those thoughts to throw her off?

Each time she saw him she felt they grew further apart. But she was alone in this feeling. It wasn't that she loved him any less, but it was an insurmountable wall between them, and she found she had less and less to say. Yet he didn't seem to notice. All he seemed to care about was sex, but that was true of any man. No, that wasn't a fair assessment. She knew how he loved her, how he put up with her, forgave her, despite everything. And she loved his well-toned body with its multitude of scars. Each one had its own story, a sad and tragic mission, a tale of determination and courage. Her own body had just as many scars, but they were predominantly self-inflicted, nothing courageous or noble. But like him, her genuine scars were on the inside.

Why did she bind herself to such a man with no ambition? Yet she couldn't free herself of the intense feelings that she would admit to only if pressed. In truth, they had little in common. He with his easygoing playful manner, tardiness, laziness, and obsession over crude stories. She with her strong will, obsessive punctuality, restlessness, and preference for all books but those (_well, they were sometimes quite amusing_). And yet there was no other who drove her mad with want – want as in desire and want as in wanting to kill him when he annoyed her, which was fairly often.

She had known other men who were probably more compatible, but they paled in comparison to his sense of honor and to his pathos. Perhaps finally, it was the latter that bound her. She knew him, knew him better than she knew herself, from the time she searched his mind to find out about her past. There she encountered such pain and guilt hidden just below the surface of his ever ready false smile. For him to carry such a burden…she wanted to ease that burden, give him someone to hold onto. She wanted to help him. Perhaps it was the shinobi medic in her who wanted to help those in physical and mental anguish. He was like a patient she could not leave because she felt responsible for him. And of course she loved him, more than anything.

What if he did find someone else? Despite what Kakashi thought, she would not have been upset or jealous, but rather relieved. In part because she did not like to have her attention divided between her Raikage responsibilities and her personal life. But also because he deserved to be happy, she wanted that more than happiness for herself. If you truly love someone, set them free, an old axiom. She tried that a couple of times, but still he returned to her of his own free will. After all, it was a false freedom if someone else decided for you. So she continued their relationship such as it was, with her love for him ranging from obsession to pity.

If she had really wanted a serious discussion about their relationship, she could have pressed the issue, but in truth they were both not the kind to discuss their feelings openly and both were afraid that in examining their relationship, they would ultimately agree it was futile. He couldn't give her what she needed – absolution and freedom. She couldn't give him what he wanted – a quiet, peaceful existence. If his façade was a false cheerfulness, then her façade was to be cool and in control of her life while a desperate rage simmered beneath her cool exterior. She did not want to look weak like some mewing abandoned kitten or some pathetic lovelorn girl that needed protection. He wouldn't want someone like that.

But the two of them were more alike than either would have thought. Both lived their lives under delusions and deceit, lying to themselves and others, pretending to be something they were not.

Now she needed to concentrate on Rei. It would be nice to have a real sister. Growing up as an only child, sometimes she was lonely, though she did prefer solitude. There was no one here for her in this country, just her team of advisors, some fawning, some with their own agenda, some she expected to betray her.

There was Sakai. They were about the same age, but no one would have thought it. She still had her youthful visage, unlined except for the scar running vertically across her left eye from the time she borrowed Kakashi's sharingan without his permission_ (stealing was such a negative term!)_. She had always seemed older than what she appeared. But back then it was because of her assumed formality and genuine maturity. Now there was the hardness of a long experienced warrior in her cool expression.

She made him an advisor because she knew he would be completely loyal to her, no matter what. His deceased father and grandfather had been advisors, all loyal to the Raikage. And he was in love with her. A nice boy, but silly, emotional, was what she thought of him and his crush on her. He was not her type - he lacked the maturity and sophistication – but such blind loyalty could be useful, and his family was the Raikage's historians. He had a wealth of useful knowledge.

There was Hizashi who had betrayed her and used her. Now he was her advisor. She trusted his political advice. He wanted to keep Fire Country safe as well as Thunder Country. That they always agreed on. But they often clashed over domestic issues, where to cut back, what taxes to levy, how to revamp shinobi graduation requirements. She didn't trust him completely, despite the debt he owed her for sparing his life, for forcing her to this country where she had no one.

Those two, her most trusted advisors, they were not family. Rikako rarely gave way to imagination or fantasy, but she thought how nice it would be to have her sister by her side. Someone who understood and appreciated the same things, or if she didn't have the same tastes, someone to discuss important issues with. Now with her sister regaining her sanity and no longer prone to violent outbursts, maybe they could become friends and be a real family, along with their uncle. _It would be nice, wouldn't it?_

_**Betrayal**_

Rikako gave a brusque nod to the kneeling and bowing guards as she entered the hospital and made her way to Arai's office. "Raikage-sama," Arai said, bowing. "Thank you for taking the time off from your busy schedule to meet with me. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." She had learned her lesson. Kakashi was right about not consuming anything you haven't seen prepared or have tested.

"Well," he said while pouring himself a cup of tea, "I've read over your proposal…"

"You mean my order."

"Yes, well, there's always room for negotiation, isn't there?" he said smoothly.

"I'm afraid your research facility is more like a jail than a research center. I've given you a year's reprieve already. Besides, we're at peace now. Shinobi genetic engineering is…passe."

"You never know what can happen in the future. Just because we have an alliance with Leaf…with a new hokage, who knows what can happen."

"Hokage Tsunade fought in the shinobi wars and she was the premier shinobi medic. She's no threat to peace."

"What about the one after her? Or the one after that? We must maintain an advantage. And what of the orphans we've helped?"

"Helped?"

"We took them in, fed them, trained them, gave them a sense of purpose. Many of them had shinobi parents after all."

"That doesn't give you the right to experiment on them."

"We made them strong and useful. Only a few have had…side effects. The experiments worked, it's just their minds that are unstable. If you would just volunteer to help with some tests…"

"I don't have time for that." She thought, _Besides, my sanity is probably because I was an infant raised by good sane people, rather than mad scientists._ Most of the creations had been orphans, inducted into the program at various ages. War left no shortage of volunteers. She had tried to help them, but the nature of the research altered their DNA and the brains' physiology. Unlike her sister's, their brainwave patterns were no longer in sync with humans.

"Well, just a thought. Still, whatever you did to Rei seemed to have helped. Of course, she was the least…affected. She's been working with me on the other cases. They're improving. If you cut our funding…"

"You'll still have enough to support them, just no new projects, and a few staff cuts."

"My staff includes the most experienced genetic researchers in all the shinobi countries. If you let them go, they may find work elsewhere, despite having signed confidentiality agreements. If only we could get hold of a fresh sharingan or byakugan, I know we can clone…"

"That's not going to happen. Tampering with nature either with science or chakra is not a good idea. The results are unpredictable. Have you heard of Gaara of the Sand?"

"He's the Kazekage now. Not too bad of an end result really. And you're the Raikage. If Naruto becomes Hokage…all three of you are…special shinobis."

"None of us by choice."

"It's a small sacrifice for the good of the country."

"Really? If we were to go to war there would be more destruction by more powerful shinobis. Having demonic powers doesn't guarantee peace."

Arai finally and wisely said nothing for a while. He could tell she was about to lose her temper. But he thought, _Peace is guaranteed by fear. If they fear us, they will not attack us._

Rikako never liked to be told what to do. Her independence sometimes drove her to unwise decisions, especially in regards to her personal relations. To be what she was not by choice or chance, but someone's creation, was the ultimate insult. If she had been born a normal child, what would her life have been like?

"Your father would have understood. He was...a patriot."

"My father died a long time ago and times have changed. I never knew him anyway, so it doesn't matter what he would have thought."

"He knew what had to be done for the good of the country. He was willing to become a shinobi to protect the country, despite our father's objections. Normally, our family would rather work behind the scenes. What good is it if the clan were wiped out in battle? And he was willing to offer his own children…your mother, too."

"Did she agree or was she tricked into it?"

Arai decided to drop the subject. He was obviously not getting anywhere with her.

"Please, is there anything that will change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not. The war caused a lot of damage in addition to deaths. The treasury is just recuperating from funding numerous necessary public works."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Would like to see your sister now?" he asked as finished his tea.

-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Arai took Rikako to an examination room where Rei was waiting patiently.

"Raikage-sama," said Rei, getting up and bowing low.

"Rei," she nodded, "how have you been?"  
"Good," she smiled, "I've been helping out with the patients and learning medical jutsus. I really feel I have a new lease on life." But she thought, _Raikage-sama, hah, you don't even ask me to call you Rikako, dear sister._

Rikako observed her carefully. She had put on weight since she last saw her a few months ago. Rikako always meant to visit more often, but between all her official duties and the little time she had with Kakashi…she really should try harder. Rei looked even more like her double, now that she's filled out a bit and with some color in her pale face.

"Our uncle feels you're ready to be let back into society. Is that how you feel?"

"Yes, Raikage-sama. Those sudden uncontrollable rages are gone thanks to you. Although I'd like to continue my work here, I would like to do some traveling, visit our parents' grave, and just get a feel for normal everyday life. And I would like to help you in any way I can."

"All right, if everything checks out, we'll talk about it some more. You have the potential to be a great shinobi medic." She gave her sister an encouraging smile.

Rei lay down on the hospital cot. Rikako sat in a chair next to it and then placed her hand on Rei's forehead. Her chakra tendrils extruded from her fingertips and into Rei's orifices. Rikako's eyes turned black as her pupils enlarged to receive the brainwave signals. But as Rikako started to check Rei's mind, Rei sent out a psionic blast, a brainwave feedback. Rikako's receptors were completely opened and the blast hit her at full strength. She became disoriented, for a second, enough time for Arai to release the poison gas. Rikako immediately blasted a hole in the wall, followed by a wind jutsu to release the gas to the atmosphere, but she had inhaled enough for it to be effective. Before she could use her healing techniques, clamps came out of the special chair, binding her hands and legs. Arai threw a switch to drain her chakra. Rikako was conscious enough to concentrate chakra to her arms and legs and broke free of the clamps, but Arai and Rei had more backup plans as she used another mind attack and he injected her with a triple dose of sedatives.

"Damn, she's strong." Arai's calm smooth voice.

"See, I told you." Rei's cold cynical voice.

_Flashback:_

_Arai and Rei had been planning this for weeks, ever since Rikako sent Arai a notice of her intention to reduce funding. Arai was most annoyed, "...just as we were making progress. Too bad your sister doesn't understand the importance of our research the way you do."_

_"Yeah, too bad I'm not the Raikage." She gave Arai a conspiring look and things snowball from there._

_Arai and Rei both took the antidote atropine for the nerve gas. They knew it wouldn't kill her, they didn't want that, yet, but it would slow her down enough for them to capture her alive, preferably._

Arai, "I'm sorry, Rikako, but you really shouldn't have cut our budget…"

Rikako tried to focus her mind. She had to escape_. What are they planning? Why? Her own kin! _Her last thought, _Kakashi's right about wearing a mask all the time, you never know when a barrier against poison gas is necessary…_

_**Arai's Experiments**_

_Flashback to 25 years ago:_

_Genetic encoding via the introduction of retroviruses imbibed with RNA from various species, that's the secret. Retroviruses contained the enzyme reverse transcriptase, which allowed RNA to be encoded as DNA instead of the usual reverse genetic information flow, all controlled and made compatible with the use of chakra... Forced increase of cellular chakra accomplished by increasing the number of mitochondria, the organelles used to produce energy within the cells...Replacement of certain atoms via selective doping…_

"_You know what this entails?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You've agreed of your own free will?"_

"_Yes."  
"And you've signed all the necessary paperwork?"_

"_Yes! Let's just get on with this!"_

"_All right, just take a few deep breaths and relax. Look into my eyes…"_

_Arai used genjutsu to hypnotize the young woman with the dark hair and even darker eyes, sending her into a painless sleep. He worked quickly, sometimes using his chakra, sometimes using a regular scalpel to cut into her body. He removed the ovum and placed it in the petri dish with the recombinant DNA, then applied chakra to force fertilization and mitosis. In a few days he can then split the zygote. Then after another week he could implant one of the embryos into its mother and freeze the other for future use…_

_Maruyama Midori, one of the most successful mind seekers naturally born, the Raikage wanted __to clone her powers, but more than that, to improve upon nature, to expand her powers. A mind seeker capable of affecting the masses would require additional chakra reserves... _

_This will be an interesting experiment. Almost a clone of the mother, but with additional cellular mitochondria, and with selected DNA from his brother, with their clan's special abilities. Not quite the byakugan, which he coveted more than anything, but she did make an interesting subject. _

_Ah, if only he had the byakugan, he would have microscopic penetrating vision, he would be a perfect shinobi surgeon, the perfect scientific instrument._

-----***********-----

The Arai clan were not shinobis although a handful took that path over the generations, but that was considered a lowly vocation. True power was the power over the construction of life, not how many jutsus you knew, or how powerful your jutsus were. None of that was important, only the perfection of the shinobi who used the jutsus.

The clan had its own techniques to pass down. Perfect chakra control to any of the five senses. A whiff of perfume and he could break down the many odoriferous ingredients and their ratios He could discern the tiniest amount of poison in his food, or just a crystal of too much salt (he's a very picky eater). His touch was more sensitive than a blind man's. His hearing as acute as a dog's, or he could block all sound. . His eyes with telescopic and microscopic vision were as sharp as a hawk's. But he didn't have the penetrating vision of the byakugan or the 360 degree vision. He did get a hold of a byakugan two decades ago. Disappointingly, analysis yielded nothing.

He also had complete efficiency in channeling chakra and performing seals, not the tiniest bit of chakra wasted. His mind was immune to mental attacks. He could control his brainwave frequency and his mind blocks were near impenetrable. Only under direct examination by a mind seeker specialist would he give up his secrets. He's very lucky his naïve nieces trusted him.

He controlled his emotions with the same precision. Always cool, calm, collected, even when facing certain death for himself, or when watching it. The former situation was rare, the latter common. His attacks were medically based, chakra scalpel to attack nerves, ligaments, tendons, muscles, veins and arteries, poison senbon needles to attack pressure points. But he rarely fought; he preferred not to fight, or rather preferred to have others fight for him. _Fighting is so barbaric_.

Arai had Rikako drugged and strapped to a gurney hooked up to various monitors. IVs ran in and out of her veins administering a constant drip of sedatives and nutrients. Electrodes were attached to her forehead. Her brainwaves, heart rate, galvanic skin response, and chakra were all being monitored.

The room was sealed with chakra suppression charms. A special one lay across her forehead and covered part of her face. Now he had the perfect specimen to run his experiments. Three decades of research, combining chakra and science. Neither method was perfect, but together…to create perfect shinobis who did not need to perform seals to execute techniques…to create advance bloodlines that can be inherited…not artificial constructs but at the genetic level…

He monitored her brainwaves, why were they so different from Rei's when the embryos started out the same? Why was her chakra level so much higher? What secrets did her mind and body hold? To create shinobi mentalists resistant to mind probes and mind control while being able to attack the enemy's mind directly, that is the ultimate goal, the ultimate army. But of course there must be a limit, they must be programmed, and controlled.

_Let's start by removing the ovum…_

_**Double Betrayal**_

_Flashback to 20 years ago:_

_A pale thin girl, undersized, with dark hair and even darker eyes, tossed restlessly in her bed. She suddenly stopped her movements when she heard her name mentioned. _

_Rei could hear the raised voices from her parents' room. It was the middle of the night, but she never slept well._

"_We have to do this. We're not capable of dealing with a child like that."_

"_She's our daughter! How can you send her away?"_

"_It's just for a little while, until you have the baby. You can't deal with her in your condition."_

"_What do you think they'll do to her?"  
"Just a few tests to see why she leaks chakra when she sleeps, why she has seizures. It's just for a little while. She'll be fine. My brother will look after her."_

"_Your brother…your brother is a madman!"_

"_What are you talking about? He's a genius!"_

_Midori started to cry, "…my poor little girl…"_

Rei was sent away from her family when she was four. She did not remember them at all. But if shown a picture of them in a crowd, she would have been able to pick out her father, but only because he would be standing next to her mother, who looked like Rei and her sister. She did not remember any feelings of love they may or may not have had for a seriously disturbed child prone to violent seizures. What she did remember was that she had had a family, that she was sent away and isolated, and subjected to tests, often painful ones. She was left at the hospital for years and didn't find out until much later that her parents were dead and never coming to retrieve her.

She remembered when she was finally released and sent on her own to the shinobi academy, how she lived alone. How her classmates and then teammates ignored her. How her genin sensei refused to look her in the eyes. How he always addressed himself to the boys, as if she were not there at all.

Finally that fateful day, the boys were talking about going out to eat and train. She boldly asked to go along. They looked at her, almost fearfully. No one wanted to hang out with a mind seeker. Even though her mental powers in the mind reading aspect were not developed, they were developed enough to feel the fear and loathing emanating from their minds. The same thoughts came from her sensei. No one trusted a mind seeker although it was taboo to go around reading minds indiscriminately, no one believed they would hold fast to such a rule.

_Well, to hell with them_! Rei thought as her pent up rage finally released itself. Her sensei instinctively felt her murderous intent coming and stepped in front of the other two genin. His folly, he was instantly knocked out and fell into a coma from which it took him months to recover. His mind was so scrambled, he lost his memory of that event and others. He never fully recovered and continued to have nightmares for years. The two boys were not so lucky, or perhaps some would say they were luckier. Rei also unleashed a massive bolt of lightning immediately after her psionic attack. But even that was not enough to curb her rage. She continued to stab the bodies with her kunai even after their demise.

Then it was back to the hospital for more tests. Those years were hazy. Though there were days of clarity, she was drugged during most of it. Then the other came along and the fog from her mind instantly dispersed.

She tasted freedom for the first time in over a decade. She knew it wouldn't last but it was awfully fun pretending to be the other, to see what her life was like. Her adoptive parents were good honest people, very nice, very dull, she could tell in the little time she spent with them.

But then she was forced to return.

Whatever her sister did to her, it made her mind sharper, more focused. _I should really thank her for that. _Now she could really formulate a plan. Not the like the ad hoc escape and the quick visit to Konoha…

Rei started to learn medical jutsus from her uncle after her return. She applied what she learned from him to the technique Rikako used on her. The other patients had different brainwave patterns than humans. But the trick was theirs were composed of multiple brainwave patterns, which canceled each other at certain points. She had to filter the brainwaves to isolate the human portion and amplify it over the other patterns. While helping the other patients, she did more than rewire some synapses, she made sure that she could control them. She made them promises of freedom and purpose. Once she is secure in her position as Raikage, they could head her army. She just needed to wait for an opportunity.

------************-------

Rei now had her freedom. She had what she's always wanted. That and her sister's life - her position as Raikage. It wasn't fair that the other was born with all the mental advantages. She was even adopted by a nice family. Most orphans found themselves cared for, or not, by the shinobi villages, neglected, or used in experiments. She even got herself a steady guy, weird, but handsome enough in a lackadaisical way. Not that she deserved any of them. She was as cool and controlling as their uncle. She was the type who thought she was smarter than everyone else, that she knew best. _Well, guess who's Raikage now!_

It was easy fitting in as Raikage. She just delegated tasks as she saw fit and rubberstamped the papers that came across her desk. She altered her own speech to match her sister's more formal speech when she met with the advisors, other staff, and visitors. Rei tried to avoid them at first, especially the advisors, but she couldn't keep canceling meetings. At least her sister had no friends who would detect a change. Except…that Sakai, cute kid, obviously had a crush on her sister. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

Only a few people knew about the hospital and even fewer knew about Rei. In order to ensure that her position would be a permanent one, she must erase her own past, anyone who knew her, and any record of her - the hospital staff, the entire hospital, her uncle, her sister, Kakashi - all must be destroyed. There might be a few more who knew of her existence, but she need only address the main ones.

Rei had weakened the chakra dampening seals on one of the cells, set to give out in a few days. She had programmed the patient in the freed cell to release the other patients and kill the staff. Three days after replacing her sister, while she was safe at Hidden Cloud Village, they attacked! But Rei forgot that her sister would also be considered a patient. Instead of killing her as she expected, the most dangerous inmates took her.

------***********-------

Arai escaped. He was the type who's always prepared. As soon as he realized that the patients had been released, he teleported far away using an emergency transfer spell linked to a safehouse. Rei turned on him. Disappointing, but not surprising. He'll get his revenge on her sooner or later. She was the type that would self-destruct. Someone would come to investigate the destruction of the hospital or come to realize she was a fake.

He told the Konoha shinobis some half truths, and enough information on the chimeras to defeat them, but not enough to avoid death for themselves. The two sides will eliminate each other for the most part. Then he'll step in to take care of the rest. Rikako was most likely dead. If not, he could not let her live. If she still lived, he knew she would come after him for revenge.


	8. Part 3

**_Part III The Rescue_**

**_The Tunnel_**

Inside the darkness of the tunnel, the team slowly made its way forward, lit only by the ball of chakra in Naruto's hand.

Shikamaru complained, "There are 5 of them and 5 of us. But they're all mutant psychotics and we have an old-timer (Kakashi's visible eye narrows), a kunoichi of average skills (Ino scowls), a close-combat fighter with no range attacks (Neji desperately wanted to poke a few of Shikamaru's tenketsus), and a brash fool (Naruto started to growl). How troublesome! The odds are against us as usual, sigh, and they're not your normal shinobis either." Shikamaru also thought of Kakashi, _what's the use of knowing 1000 jutsus if you won't pull down your mask to use half of them?_

Naruto, "The doctor guy mentioned chimras? What exactly is a chimra?"

Ino, "Chi-mer-a, you idiot! Weren't you listening? It's a hybrid of human and non-human DNA."

Shikamaru, "You should give some thought to your battle against Gaara."

Naruto, "What! We'll be facing 5 Gaaras?"

Kakashi, "It won't be as bad as that. They're not bound to an incarnation of sand or a demon. They're just humans with special advanced powers."

Shikamaru reconsidered, "Well, they may have special powers, but probably not too advanced. After all, they've been held in that facility for years so they haven't had much of a chance to use their powers. Their field experience will be limited, so will their teamwork coordination. We might have a decent chance."

Neji, "Think about the strengths and weaknesses of these creatures, once we identify them, we can figure out how to defeat them."

Shikamaru, "But it's sure going to be troublesome."

Naruto,"It's not fun if it's an easy mission."

Neji, "It's always good of you to have such a positive attitude even in the most dire of circumstances. Our target probably doesn't feel that way."

"Oh, yeah, right." Naruto grew quiet thinking about Rikako. He knew what could happen to female shinobis. He wondered if she were still alive. If she were not, what would Kakashi do? He was always so cool. When he did show any emotion, it was always hard to tell underneath that mask. Little Otori Rikako, aka Raikage Maruyama Rikako, who became a kage before him. How envious he had been, but now…

Shikamaru to Kakashi, "That doctor was not telling us the whole truth."

Kakashi, "No, I had a feeling he wasn't."

Ino, "Can we trust him or is he leading us into a trap?"

Kakashi, "I think we can trust him in regards to most of this information, but not what really happened."

Naruto, "You think he played a part in the kidnapping?"

Kakashi, "I'm not sure, but his hands are definitely not clean."

Neji, "The remnants of the hospital are still fairly recent, still smoldering. I would estimate its destruction was only 2 to 3 days ago."

Shikamaru, "Right, but Rikako has been missing longer than that."

Naruto, "What are you saying?"

Shikamaru, "It seems the kidnapping and the destruction of the hospital did not happen at the same time, unlike what the good doctor said."

The tunnel was actually a series of naturally formed caves connected to each other via manmade tunnels. It was narrow in parts so the team reformed to a single file. Neji in front with his activated byakugan, which could see better in the dark than the sharingan; followed by Naruto who generated a small sphere of chakra to light their way; Ino in the middle trying hard not to trip over anything; then Kakashi whose sharingan could not see any better than his regular eye in the dark so he kept it covered to conserve chakra. Shikamaru tried in the dim light to keep a look out in the rear for anything suspicious. He was used to working among the shadows.

They passed various speleothems, cave formations of pillars, mushrooms and pools. Quite a lovely marvel of nature if the team were to have time to notice. After a while they came to a fork leading to two tunnels. A dim light was coming from the right, so Neji turned, but Shikamaru stopped him."Wait, the stones there are recently tunneled. It might be a trap. Look down the other tunnel."

Neji turned his activated byakugan to the left tunnel. "That way is blocked," Neji observed.

Kakashi noted, "They're trying to force us into the other path, but there are ways to get through, take the left path."

They continued on in silence for what seemed like hours in the darkness but was only a matter of minutes. They heard water dripping from the stalactites onto the stalagmites. They could smell the foul dampness of matter unseen…then a scuttling sound.

Illuminated only by Naruto's chakra ball, a large shadow appeared for an instant. It looked like a man from the waist up but the body was that of some sort of insect.

Shikamaru shouted, "Back to back formation!" The team huddled together with their backs facing in and their alert faces facing out. They waited for the creature to make its move. The seconds felt like an eternity. A pungent odor pervading the air. Neji noted, "It's the same smell from the site, formic acid."

"Disperse! Behind us!" Neji yelled as the shadow became substance, a mass of crawling scorpions, fusing to form the creature. Its body was armored like an insect with one arm ending in a pincher claw, the other a misshapen hand as if it wore a gauntlet. Its eyes, all three sets, positioned around its monstrous head, were completely black and bulging. A slit for a nose, and mandibles formed the rest of the so called face. Naruto attacked directly with his kunai, but the creature suddenly disassembled into hundreds of small scorpions. They advanced on the team.

Neji was about to fling them off with his kaiten, but Kakashi ordered, "Stop! If you fling them off that way, they can land on one of us!"

So Neji released his chakra from his tenketsu more carefully, acting like a armor of chakra to protect himself.

Kakashi protected himself with a wall of earth rising from the ground. "Don't let any escape! This one's a scout. Anyone of those bugs could warn the rest of them!"

Naruto's clones surrounded and protected him while also crushing the scorpions beneath their feet.

Shikamaru prevented them from attacking by using his shadow bind and then crushing them with his shadow.

But poor Ino had no special defense so she jumped on top of Shikamaru, with her legs straddling his neck. Shikamaru thought, _Geez…she said she was on a diet, sure doesn't feel like it!_

The scorpions suddenly disappeared back into the shadows, burrowing into the ground.

"Damn, how are we going to get them now?" Ino asked, disgusted at the creature's appearance.

Kakashi managed a water jutsu, drawing from the dampness of the cave. He concentrated the water into the ground. "Everyone get back onto the dry rocks!" The scorpions started to emerge from the ground and Kakashi let loose a lightning justu, electrocuting most of them.

Naruto started to say, "Well, that's one down I guess…" but before he could finish his sentence, the insect chimera emerged behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and fended off its pinchers with his kunai. But his kunai started to dissolve from the acid released by the pinchers! Surprised at his dissolving kunai, Naruto didn't notice its tail. The tail was a scorpion's tail in shape and curved over its body. It reached over and grazed Naruto's left shoulder before he threw his dissolving kunai at it. Naruto felt the effects immediately, but with a great force of will, he changed his ball of light into his rasengan and rammed into the creature, but again it disassembled into a mass of scorpions.

Kakashi asked, "Naruto, you okay?" but he thinks, _the demon fox should heal him even if he's been poisoned_. Naruto nods and gives him the thumbs up sign despite feeling slightly ill. His kunai was still smoking from the acid released by the creature's pinchers.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino. "Ino, can you detect the creature's mind?"

"Not really, it's like there's no individual mind, they act like a collective hive. I can't transfer my mind or confuse it at all."

Neji commented, "We can't just use defensive tactics all night. There's less of those scorpions than before so it's not as if it has an unlimited supply of chakra to produce them."

Shikamaru agreed, "We have to get him to reform as a whole and take him out completely at one time. I'll bind him, we need a strong attack to destroy the whole body."

"What about that armor? It's got to penetrate that as well," noted Ino

Kakashi nodded, "I can take care of that, but I can't use another water technique, there's not enough water here. We'll have to get them out of the ground another way."

"I might be able to address that problem," Neji said as he prepared a seal, "get ready." He placed his palms against the earth, forcing pulses of chakra into the ground. The scorpions emerged and converged…

"Behind you!" Ino shrieked while still on Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru extended his shadow backwards, but not before the scorpion's tail grazed his arm. "Ugh, make it quick," he managed to say while starting to sweat.

"Everyone, avert your face, take cover if you can!" ordered Kakashi. Neji and Naruto ducked behind a large rock. Ino jumped off Shikamaru and followed them. Shikamaru could only lower his head and place his arms in front it.

Kakashi lowered his mask and released a huge fireblast that enveloped the scorpion creature. Shikamaru released his shadow bind when he could no longer bear the heat, but he's not sure whether it's from the fire or a fever from the venom.

Naruto looked up, _a fire jutsu from Kakashi? He would need to lower his mask for that…crap, I missed seeing his face again! No wonder he ordered us not to look!_

_Flashback (Arai's analytical voice):_

_Patient number 127, pre-adolescent male, eight years of age, parents deceased, selected for experiment number 55, method number 9. Retrovirus D19 impregnated with RNA fragments from 1) pandinus imperator of the order scorpiones, class arachnida 2) camponotus obscuripes of the order hymenoptera, class insecta…Evaluation after completion of genetic re-encoding: Eyes are sensitive to light, superior night vision, but can only detect regions of strongly contrasting light intensity. Claws have the ability to emit formic acid. Chakra programming has given it the ability to disassemble and reassemble and move in the shadows. However, subject no longer retains individual identity or self consciousness. Mind no longer comprehends human speech, has reverted to basic instincts… Experiment deemed a failure as subject is unable to follow orders…attacks without restraint._

The scorpion creature was still smoldering when the team came over to check on its status. It was not reduced to cinders, but the dragon fire baked its innards within its armor. The smell of roasted meat permeated the air.

"Here, let me treat your wound," Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked her doubtfully. "Treating poison is not the same as a regular wound, you know."

"Of course I know! I did pass the advanced first aid class!"

"By how much?"

"Oh…umm...enough…"

Ino took out her medical bag and her kunai. She cut into Shikamaru's arm to release the venom with the blood then cleaned the wound with antiseptic. Shikamaru gritted his teeth in pain. _Geez, she could be more gentle with that!_

Ino performed a seal and applied chakra to help heal the cut.

"Thanks, at least you're good for something on this mission…"

Ino tied the bandages extra tight, ignored the gasp from Shikamaru, and gave him some medicine to counteract the remaining poison.

Meanwhile Kakashi checked out Naruto's sting on his shoulder. It's deeper than Shikamaru's, but Naruto seemed less affected. Still, Kakashi performed the same procedure as Ino.

"All right, one down, I'm fine, let's go!" shouted Naruto exuberantly.

Shikamaru groaned, he still felt ill as if his chakra were being drained, but the team continued onwards.

They finally came to the end of the tunnel but it was blocked by a huge boulder.

"I can't see through the boulder. There might be traps on the other side," said Neji.

"I'll take care of this. I'll just use my rasengan to grind a hole through the rock."

Shikamaru stopped Naruto, "Wait, Neji's right, there could be traps. Maybe disrupting the boulder will activate something."

"How else can we get through?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru turned to Ino, "Do you sense anything on the other side?"

"My range isn't good with that boulder in the way, but I don't sense anything nearby."

Kakashi suggested, "I think it's time we take those soldier pills."

The team took a quick break as they each swallowed a pill to replenish their chakra.

"I can dig under it. That might be safer than trying to go through it," Kakashi offered.

Shikamaru turned back to Naruto, "Wait, Naruto, can you make just a small opening to the side of the boulder?"

Naruto nodded and started a small ball of chakra. Having had practice for so many years, Naruto now has absolute control of his rasengan and no longer needed multiple hands to generate it, and now he can control its size and force - from a pinpoint prick to an overpowering basketball size sphere of destruction. This little sphere was just about ping pong ball size and he releases it at the edge of the boulder and the cave's entrance edge. The spinning sphere cut through about two feet of rock, allowing the night sky's luminescence to stray in.

Neji pressed his byakugan to the hole. "I don't see anything suspicious, but from here I can only see straight forward and the ground, not around the entrance."

"We can't waste any more time, some of those scorpions probably burrowed out. They might have informed the rest of them already. I'll dig under." Kakashi used his earth tunnel technique and within seconds he was on the other side. "All clear," Kakashi said into the hole.

The rest of the team emerged one by one out of the tunnel. But last to go was Naruto, and being stockier than Kakashi, he got stuck halfway through! "Ugh, I could use some help here!" he called out.

"Quiet! You idiot!" admonished Shikamaru.

"You really should cut back on all that ramen..." suggested Ino.

Neji reached into the tunnel to help pull out Naruto as Kakashi and Shikamaru surveyed the mountainous land around them.

**_The Second Enemy_**

The sun had already set once the team emerged from the ground, but there was an almost full moon in the clear night sky. Neji used his byakugan to survey the surrounding area.

"Over there, straight ahead, there's another crevice with a cave system like the good doctor said. I can see heat emanations. Chances are they're probably holed up there."

Shikamaru said, "Wait, it's too obvious, we'd better check for traps or genjutsu. This is too easy, a scout should have warned them by now."

"My byakugan can see through any genjustu."

Kakashi explained, "It depends on the level of genjutsu. It could be directly affecting your mind. We may not have been told the full extent of their powers. It's best to be cautious. They may have projected images into our minds and you're seeing what you expect to see even with your byakugan."

Naruto looked quizzically at Kakashi. He never understood genjutsu, had never been able to master it. His taijutsu and ninjustu were now excellent, but alas his genjutsu still sucked major eggs. But he followed the rest of the team in using kai to dispell any possible illusion.

Six feet in front of them was a dead drop into a gorge of sharp rocks.

Naruto asked, "How are we supposed to get across now?"

"How did the chimeras get across?" added Ino.

Shikamaru picked up a few pebbles and threw it into the gorge. The pebbles bounced all the way down. "This is another illusion. I didn't hear any noise as the pebbles bounced down. I only hear a sound on the first bounce."

The team used kai again and now the gorge appeared to have moved another 6 six feet further. Shikamaru performed the same test again with the same results.

Kakashi observed, "Whatever creature is projecting the genjutsu it appears to be visual only. We don't know how many layers of illusions there are or how far it extends. We can't trust what we see."

Shikamaru called out, "Everyone collect pebbles. I'll throw them ahead of us to see if the ground is safe."

The team slow made its way forward with Shikamaru leading. Suddenly they hear a sound of flapping above them, then a screeching sound.

Kakashi ordered, "Concentrate chakra to block your ears!"

The team looked up to see a bat-like creature, but it was more like a gargoyle with full use of its clawed arms and legs.

_Flashback (Arai's analytical voice):_

_Patient number 103, pre-adolescent male, twelve years of age, parents deceased, selected for experiment number 43, method number 3. Retrovirus B36 impregnated with RNA fragments from 1) nyctalus noctula of the order chiroptera, class mammalia…Evaluation after completion of genetic re-encoding: Able to retain free use of appendages. Chakra programming has given it the ability to project genjutsu at will. However, subject no longer retains visual acuity but instead relies on echolocation…limited intelligence, has reverted to basic instincts… Experiment deemed a failure as subject has subpar intelligence and poor vision sensitive to daylight…attacks without restraint…_

Naruto growled, "Damn! How are we going to get that?"

Kakashi let loose a lightning blast but the creature was extremely swift and avoided it easily. It then let loose another screech, but a different frequency. This one drove the team to its knees.

Shikamaru said, "Ugh, that one wasn't meant to just affect the auditory system, it vibrates the molecules of entire body. We're done for if we can't take it down."

Ino suggested, "I think I can confuse it enough to hold it in position for a few seconds, if you can bind it…"

Shikamaru yelled, "Do it!"

Ino used her mind confusion on the creature and it momentarily hovers over them. Shikamaru despite feeling faint concentrates his chakra into his shadow and used his shadow bind to hold it. Unable to flap its wings, it fell to the ground. Just then Ino screamed and collapsed.

Neji quickly approached it and concentrated his chakra into his hands to use his jyuuken techniques to destroy its internal organs.

Naruto yelled, "Hey! I was going to finish it! Damn, I'm not seeing enough action on this mission!"  
Shikamaru muttered, "Idiot, you'll get your chance, we still have three to go. And this time they'll probably attack as a group." He checked on Ino who was conscious but holding her head. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, just a major headache. It sent out some kind of mental attack, but luckily I had my mind blocks up. Are you okay Shikamaru? You look kind of pasty, not that you don't normally, but…"

"The poison from that scratch must have additional effects. Despite taking that soldier pill, I feel my chakra draining away. Damn, and my shadow techniques are most effective at night."

Kakashi said concerned, "That one was another scout. The enemy probably heard its screech already. We don't have time to waste."

Neji observed, "The gorge isn't deep at all. We should have no problem traversing it. But we won't be able to sneak up on them. Most likely they're already waiting for us."

Shikamaru sighed, "Perhaps we should try negotiating. There's still five of us and three of them. They could be rational. Didn't that doctor say they were getting treatment at the hospital?"

Kakashi did not respond. He did not want any negotiations, he wanted them dead.

**_The Hideout_**

Shikamaru thought over what the good doctor told them and what he withheld. "You will encounter the insect chimera in the tunnels. It moves in the shadows. It can attack in two forms, as a mass of scorpions, or as a single humanoid creature, the more deadly form." _He assumed we knew about the poison and the acid, but he did not mention the side effects of consuming chakra. There's no easy cure for it_. "Next you will probably encounter the bat hybrid at night. It flies around surveying the area. It uses sonic attacks_." But he did not mention its powers of genjutsu or its psionic power. _

The remaining three that Arai mentioned were elemental chimeras who had control of lightning, mist/cloud, and metal, no seals necessary. _What additional powers could they have?_

The three remaining chimeras were waiting outside the entrance to the safehouse cave. The team approached slowly. The gorge led to a mountain plateau, a large expanse in front with a cave system carved into the mountain at the rear. There was no way they could mount a surprise attack. Yet though the enemy knew they were coming, they encountered no traps, or barriers, as if they wanted, looked forward to a fight. Shikamaru offered to do the talking.

"I'm here to negotiate the ransom for the Raikage," he said to the three figures in front of him. They were all still wearing the light yellow patient robes from the asylum.

The creature with blue hair, golden eyes and pale skin spoke, "You are not of the Cloud Shinobi, what business do you have with us?"

"We've been hired to return her. What are your terms?"

"Return her? If you want her body, you can have it. We're pretty much done. And in exchange, all we ask for is… He suddenly shot out a lightning bolt from his hand. Shikamaru was sizzled and writhed in pain, but it was too sudden and too late for screams. His body disintegrated into ashes, blown away by the wind.

"Instant cremation, saved you the funeral expenses," laughed the lightning elemental while the other two creatures attacked the rest of the team. The other two appeared to be twins. Both had vacant grey eyes, silver hair, and were very slender, waif-like. What distinguished them was the darkness of their eyes and hair, one had light grey eyes and hair while the other had dark grey eyes and hair. The dark grey one made for Neji and the other for Kakashi. Naruto felt left out as usual and ran toward the lightning elemental. The elemental summoned a wall of crackling chakra, akin to a high voltage fence. Naruto ran right into it. The wall curved into a sphere, engulfing him and he suffered the same fate as Shikamaru. Ino stood there, uncertain what to do, but then she took out her shurikens and kunais and threw them at the two advancing elementals. One phased into mist and the shurikens passed right through him. The other metamorphosed into what appeared to be a running suit of armor. Kakashi and Neji jumped out of the way, but the metal elemental formed a lance with its right arm and stabbed Ino in the gut. Blood ran from her body onto the sandy limestone plateau. The three creatures turned their attention to the two remaining Leaf shinobis.

The lightning elemental spoke again, this time more loudly, his voice carried and echoed in the great expanse. "Okay, time to stop fooling around. It was a nice warm up but now show your true selves." Kakashi and Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that didn't work. No negotiation, but good job Naruto," said Shikamaru. Naruto had used his kage bunshin/henge combination to make clones of them all. The team was still in the gorge but pressed themselves right up against the edge, hidden from view.

"Now we know which one has what powers." It was also a distraction, Shikamaru now had the three in his shadow bind, but he was sweating profusely. "Now!"

---------**********--------

Neji attacked the elemental with the light grey eyes, the mist elemental.

Kakashi confronted the lightning elemental. He was the leader, the smart one, he had the experience and techniques to counter him, Naruto did not.

Naruto ran toward the metal elemental with the dark grey eyes and hair with his rasengan.

The three chimeras started to laugh. It was not dark evil laughter that one would expect from insane shinobis, but a joyful laughter like children at play. Ino's skin crawled. She reached out tentatively with her mind, but found them impenetrable. But from the attempt she sensed strong feelings of exhilaration. _These were on another level all together,_ she thought, _not like the other two_. _We're in trouble…she started to tremble. _Suddenly Ino released a scream and fell unconscious to the ground. It happened again, like with the bat creature, a psionic feedback attack. This time strong enough to render her unconscious.

_Damn it_, Shikamaru thought, _I told her not to try that again. What was she thinking? _He could not yet release his shadow bind to check on her.

These creatures did not need seals to transform or to attack. All they needed was to think. Neji's creature suddenly disappeared, or rather it dissipated into mist and his chakra from his jyuuken passed right through it. The mist now surrounded Shikamaru and pervaded his orifices. He breathed some of it in and it was poisonous. Shikamaru could no longer hold the elementals and he collapsed next to Ino.

The metal elemental erected a wall in front of Naruto that suddenly curved in and bound him. Naruto's rasengan broke through the metal barrier.

The lightning elemental sent a lightning blast at Kakashi who countered with a wall of earth. The earth barrier was destroyed, but Kakashi was not behind the wall. As the dust cleared he was nowhere to be seen. The lightning elemental looked around and frowned, then he looked down as Kakashi emerged from the ground with his chidori activated. The lightning elemental swerved just out of the way while sending another blast at Kakashi. But Kakashi had his sharingan activated and was able to anticipate the movements. What he didn't anticipate was a nonlinear attack. The lightning blast curved back and Kakashi was unable to fully avoid it. A searing pain rides up his left leg. _Damn! How can a lightning jutsu curve around? How can he control its trajectory?_

Naruto freed himself from the barrier and continued toward the metal elemental.

This But he then he used kaiten, hoping the centrifugal force would either concentrate or repel the mist. But Neji throws off the mist. But

time he used kage bunshin and all his clones started rasengans. But the metal

elemental shot out hundreds of needles from its palm and all the clones were destroyed and Naruto took a few hits in his arms and legs.

The entire teams was injured and down. Things looked bleak.

The team regrouped as Shikamaru woke Ino up and the rest checked their wounds.

rasengan to block the cave entrance slow down other shinobis. Kakashi use chidori to kill one.

Rebound shots, reflection strategy, freeze the ground with water present mineral absorption

Kakashi least affected uses wind jutsu to blow it back hydroprison to capture it blown toward fire

Lightning and mist work together mist froms cloud rain and lightning and thunder metal helps conduct the lightning rods

Creature of carbon manipulation diamond hard extracts organic material convert carbon to diamons, hydrogen to explosive gas, oxygen to fuel cells

Replenish themselves from absorbing organic material or minerals from the ground and air, carbon to diamond, hydrogen and oxygen gas explosive

Mist has no shadow, enter orifices

Need to acclimate to high altitude fight at a disadvantage

Ginseng to oxygenate the blood

But where was the entrance? It was now blocked and indistinguishable from the rest of the rocks. Naruto, "Now it's my chance…" he uses his rasengan to tunnel into the rock and in seconds they were through

**_Mission Complete_**

The inside of the cave was lit with electrical lights powered by a backup generator replenished by solar power collected by unseen solar panels. There were few furnishings, just a large table, several chairs, a number of bedmats and blankets. In the back were several boxes, presumably research backup files. Much of the cave's natural formations, large pillars and boulders, were left untouched.

She was chained to a large boulder by one leg and one arm, half naked, only a shredded skirt covered her lower parts. Her back was streaked with dried blood. She looked up at her savior.

"Help me…please," she said weakly. "You…you've come to save me?" she asked with tears in her dark eyes.

Naruto rushed over to help her. "Don't worry, you're safe now that we're here…"

Kakashi came in behind him and immediately shouted out, "Naruto! Wait!"

But Kakashi issued his warning too late. Naruto was bent over trying to get the chains off, while the woman's free left arm suddenly transformed into a crystalline spear. Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the way, but she gores Kakashi on his left side instead.

_Damn it, he's always falling for traps, especially when it comes to women. It's obvious she's one of them. There's not a cut on her body._ _It's just henge._

She transformed from the small dark haired girl he knew to a statuesque woman with short snow white hair, red eyes, and translucent skin, an albino. She too wore the yellow robe.

The woman used her crystallized arm to cut herself free of the chains. "Well, I got one of you at least," she said with a cruel smile as her entire body started to crystallize. "Thanks for letting me out of here. Those bastards put me to sleep, sealed me in here, and put up a barrier. Now that they're dead, I'm free."

Kakashi and Naruto took cover behind a huge pillar. _Damn that Arai, he didn't tell us about this one. What is that jutsu? Ice? _Kakashi thought back to Haku's ice techniques. _But why did they treat one of their own like this? Just because she was the only female?_

Naruto yelled, "This is sooo not the way to thank someone!"

The crystalline creature's laugh was like the ringing of small tin bells. "Well, I did try to kill you with one blow rather than slowly..."

The rest of the team finally finished recovering and joined Kakashi and Naruto in facing another opponent.

Shikamaru groaned inwardly, _Damn another one. How troublesome. I had a feeling we weren't done. I'll use the rest of my chakra to end this. Shadow imitation, shadow neck hold…_Shikamaru's shadow crept up to hers, bound her, then crept further up to her neck, and squeezed, but it had no effect at all. She smiled at his attempt.

Neji approached her quickly, he could see her tenketsus hit her where the heart should be, trying to push through his chakra to reach her internal organs. His chakra rebounded, it did not penetrate at all! Suddenly Neji sensed something…he pulled back and shifted his side, he released chakra to protect himself but shards of crystal cut into his shoulders, and gut, missing his important organs by fractions of an inch. The shards seemed to come from her tenketsus and were not deflected by chakra!

Meanwhile Ino was standing next to Shikamaru. "I can't touch her mind…"

The creature shot out crystal shards, without seals, without any effort, directly at Shikamaru. Ino cut in front of him with her kunai and deflected a number of shards before her kunai cracked and several shards penetrate her body. Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. They took cover behind the boulder with Neji.

Now the creature was free to move. But instead of attacking, she danced around, singing an odd tune but in a lyrical voice.

Kakashi finished applying first aid to himself while Naruto apologized for his stupidity. _Damn it! I'm a jounin, but why do I keep making these stupid mistakes? Damn brain just doesn't work that well! _"Are you all right, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's a good thing she's unfocused, still crazy, else we might all be dead by now."

"Damn it Ino! Why did you get in front of me like that?"

Ino said with a smile, "Like you said, I'm an idiot."

Shikamaru looked at her, and then at her wounds and sighed, _Ino is a lot like mom…she has a nice smile once in a while_.

Neji observed, "It seems those crystals are not of ice if they can shatter a kunai and my jyuuken can't penetrate." He, Ino, and Kakashi were losing blood. Shikamaru was dangerously low on chakra but he took out his medkit to help Ino who was now coughing up blood, a sign of internal injury.

Neji looked at her with his activated byakugan and checked for damage. "Don't worry. She'll be fine if we can take that creature down."

Ino suggested, "Hey, if she can break a kunai, maybe she can transform to diamond hardness, that means there must be a flaw or some point where we can hit her so that she'll break apart, you know, like a jeweler who cuts large diamonds into small ones."

Shikamaru agreed, "You're smarter than you look. But then again it does have to do with jewelry. Hmm, Neji, look at her with your byakugan, find the flaw." _It would make sense, the mist elemental drew its power from the water vapor in the air. The metal elemental drew its power from minerals in the earth. The lightning elemental channeled static electricity and the potential differences in the air and ground. This one...perhaps can convert carbon to different forms. _

Neji scanned the dancing figure. It took awhile and he had to use both his telescopic and penetrating vision. "There, behind the navel, but to get in close enough to hit that spot accurately would be suicide."

"I'll do it! I have a plan." Naruto offered. _Not really, but I'll think of something in the next few seconds_.

Naruto used kage bunshin, his clones ran toward her. She smiled and more shards shot out from all over her body. Naruto continued to replicate, letting his clones take the hits, again and again until he was close, close enough to use his rasengan. He hit her right in the stomach, in the navel. The crystalline exterior started to shatter. Shards exploded everywhere, cutting through the boulder and the pillar where the rest of the team took cover. The force of Naruto's rasengan drove the creature back, crashing into the cave walls, leaving a deep impression. Blood streamed from her head and her eyes lolled in their sockets.

Kakashi looked around the room. "Where is she? he asked anxiously.

Neji answered him, "There, behind those boxes, there's another room."

--------**************------

There she was, lying on the ground. Her clothes, or rather hospital gown, were practically bloody rags. Kakashi did not recognize her immediately, her lovely dark hair matted with crimson blood covered her face. She looked very much like a cast away ragdoll that had been through several rough children. He checked her pulse and pupils, then her bleeding wounds and broken bones.

Neji activated his byakugan, and scanned for internal injuries. "Her chakra is nearly nil. There's internal bleeding. I doubt if she'll survive the trip back."

The report came as no surprised. It was a miracle that she was alive at all after so many days. "She'll survive, she's a fighter," Kakashi insisted. In silence, as the rest of the team nursed their own wounds, Kakashi performed first aid, using his chakra to stop the bleeding and heal her more superficial wounds. He prayed that the internal damage was not extensive. There were medical kits in the safehouse which he confiscated to clean her wounds and wrap her in bandages and splints. "Naruto, pay attention! You need to know how to do this if you want to save her life." First a stasis seal, then a temporary chakra transfer, then he crushed some blood pills and soldier pills in water. He tried to coax her to drink some, but she was unresponsive. From a medkit he took out a hypodermic needle and used it to inject the solution into the pale blue vein in her left arm. Finally he took a woolen blanket and wrapped her tightly.

"Naruto, you have the most chakra left (_a virtually unlimited supply, he thought)_ I want you to take her, use a summons, do whatever will get you back to Konoha the fastest way possible. Don't worry about sentries or anything else. Don't stop for anything. Take her to her father, he's the closest doctor there and then bring Tsunade to him. You need to do exactly what I did every hour, the stasis seal, chakra transfer and the injections. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand. But why back to…"

"It's not safe for her here, no more questions, just do it!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto carried her in his arms and sped way. _It should be me bringing her home. But she needs help as soon as possible. I'm counting on you Naruto. Bring her back safely, please._ His stomach clenched and he dropped to his knees. He finally felt the pain from his own wounds pervading his body.

------*************---------

The wind was cutting at her face. Her body bounced roughly from side to side. The disturbing pain and motion caused her to wake for just a few seconds. _Who is this? Someone familiar but who? _All she could make out was a shock of yellow hair with golden glints in the sunlight before everything faded to black again.

-End-

_Author's Notes: This is pretty much what I imagined for the end of this story. In the next story, Rikako has memory loss and Kakashi tries to help her rebuild her life. I'll clean up what I have and post it sometime in the future._


End file.
